My duty
by IceElf
Summary: Elves and humans go missing in Mirkwood.Legolas goes on a mission that might cost him his life.Will Thranduil be able to overcome his worries as a king and...a father?Rated T for violent content.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hi everyone!This is my first fanfiction and I've never had any experience in writing fanfictions so don't expect so much from me :D And I should add I'm not so familiar with this website so please forgive me if I make some mistakes,AND my native language is not English so sorry for the bad English. Reviews are welcome :)

**Chapter 1**: News from the south

It was a quiet warm summer afternoon .Legolas was resting in his room while leaning back on a comfortable sofa. And sipping on his white tonic hung loosely around his slender yet muscular was singing softly to himself when he heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in." a servant came into the room and bowed. "My prince,the king has asked for your presence." "Thank you!I shall be there soon." The servant smiled brightly at his prince then bowed again and took his sighed and started changing into a formal checking his reflection in the mirror and left his had no idea why his father had sent for him,Though he knew that a patrol has returned from the south. 'Perhaps Ada wants to talk about the news the patrol has brought?' He thought to himself.'What if they've brought ill news?' He shook his head as if it would shake the bad thoughts finally arrived at his father's noticed his father's bodyguard standing beside the door of his father's room.

"Good afternoon my prince." He said in a deep voice.

"Good afternoon Calanon" said Legolas with a big had known Calanon since he was an was also Thranduil's good friend and was like an uncle to Legolas.

"Is Ada in his room?" "Yes my prince,He's waiting for you." He said and opened the door for Legolas and grinned and entered his father's room with quiet steps. "Ada?" "Come in ion nin." Legolas stepped further into the room and saw his father sitting at his large expensive wooden desk surrounded by lots of papers and books. his face looked weary and nervous although he was trying to hide it behind an emotionless expression. he's put his mighty crown aside and let his long blonde hair hang loosely around his face. he wore a fancy green robe which made him look more tired. He raised his head from the document he was reading and met his son's gaze with his icy blue eyes which were so much like his son's eyes,though Thranduil's eyes didn't have the warmth that were in Legolas' eyes. he gestured to his son to sit down. Legolas took out a chair and sat down in front of Thranduil's desk and looked at him calmly. Thranduil was staring at his son as if he was analyzing him. Legolas looked so calm and patient…like always. he has always been the one to calm Thranduil's temper in stormy situations'Just like his mother' He reminded himself. How he missed his wife and queen though Legolas has never let him feel lonely at all. he was the one that Thranduil has put his love and trust in. he was his everything…He meant the world to him but he couldn't tell his son how he felt. as if he was afraid of exposing his emotions towards his son…It hurt him to know that his behaviors would make Legolas feel lonely but it was better for him…for both of them. Sometimes he thought if his wife hadn't gone to undying lands their life would be much happier…Legolas would be happier.

"Ada?"

Legolas melodious voice tore into his thoughts.

"I'm sorry,for a moment I was lost in my thoughts" He said with a forced smile. Thranduil knew that the things he was going to say would ruin Legolas' good mood. "How was your day?How are the novices doing?I've heard you're training them well." Legolas laughed. 'What a sweet sound' Thranduil thought to himself. "Yes!I train them very hard because in these woods there are lots of dangers that they have to face on their own.I can't always be around to help them out."

"Well said!though these words sound so familiar to my ears…"

Legolas could fell the hidden smirk in his father's voice. He could remember the old days when he returned from training fields completely drained with lots of bruises and complaining about it all. at that time his father had told him the same words: I'm not always around to protect you. there are dangers in these woods that you have to face on your own. That's why you're being trained so hard.

"There's a reason for summoning you here,ion nin." Said Thranduil and his face went colder. Legolas sat straight on his chair. his heart was pounding in his chest. from the grim expression on his father's face he was sure that his fears were going to be confirmed soon.

"A patrol has just returned from the south."

Legolas held his breathe…

"They've brought ill news…"

"I knew it…" Legolas whispered.

Thranduil lowered his head and ran his hand through his hair. "I asked Glandur who was in charge of the patrol to gather some information from the villages in the south."

"What kind of information?!"asked Legolas. He was confused. why was his father interested the information that the villagers could offer?

"Listen Legolas" Said Thranduil in a calm voice."I have to tell you something there had been problems in these past few months"

"What problems?I've been in all of the meetings and councils recently and no one mentioned these 'problems'."

"I regret to tell you that I asked my advisors and others not to." Thranduil finally raised his head and looked at Legolas apologetically.

"what?What do you mean Ada?" Legolas asked in an annoyed voice. Thranduil could see that he was slightly irritated.

"Calm down Legolas,I'm not finished yet"

"I am listening" Legolas growled. Thranduil leaned back against his chair.

"six months ago rumors reached palace. These rumors were about people,mostly villagers who lived in the southern part of the Mirkwood, were disappearing"

"disappearing?"

"Yes,at first these rumors didn't seem so serious so we didn't pay much attention to them, but as the time passed rumors spread more and more among the villages in the south"

"Then why me or any of my friends didn't hear any of these rumors?"

"As I said before these rumors were mostly among the villages in the south and as you know, I have ears everywhere" " last month Eruadan one of my spies returned to palace with urgent news. He came to me and reported 3 elves were missing since 5 months ago and no trace of them has been found"

Legolas was eying his father with a blank expression Thranduil held his son's gaze. He could feel worry and anger radiating from his eyes.

"2 weeks later when you and Tauriel were on patrol a messenger arrived here on the behalf of the human villagers who lived near the borders of Mirkwood. it was past midnight and I was resting but he kept insisting that he had to see me right away. Finally he could persuade Calanon. So he came to me with the messenger and you know what news they've brought?"

"I can guess…"

"Humans were missing from his village and other villages as well. he had come to me for help" Thranduil trailed off for a second to let his son speak but Legolas kept silent so Thranduil went on talking.

"5 people were missing from the villages near our borders. as soon as the rumors were confirmed I sent a patrol to the south to gather some information about these 'missings' "

"What information did they bring?"

"They brought some information about the victims 2 of these victims were elflings and one of them was an adult one of the elflings is a girl and 3 of the missing human are children and two of them were adults.2 of the lost children were girls."

A heavy silence fell upon the the room. only the sound of the birds broke the tense silence.

"Why you didn't tell me any of these?" asked Legolas in an angry voice.

"I didn't want to worry you unless,I'm sure of it"

"I'm the PRINCE of this realm!What do you mean Ada?Why should I be the last one to know ?"

Legolas was panting with sudden burst of anger.

"Don't raise your voice on me Legolas!I'm not only your father but your king as well!Don't you dare to forget that!"

"I didn't forget neither about my position nor yours!I just want to know that don't you trust me enough?"

Thranduil could see hurt and anger in Legolas' eyes,It broke his heart to see him like that…He sighed.

"Legolas it's not about trust it's about-"

Suddenly the door burst open with a loud bang. Legolas and Thranduil jumped out of their seats. Thranduil was furious.

"HOW DARE YOU-"

"My Lord!"

It was Glandur.

"Glandur?What do you think you're doing?"

"My Lord…Listen to me…"

Glandur was panting as if he's ran a long distance. Legolas rushed to his side.

"No need to hurry Glandur,Just calm down and tell us what happened"

Glandur Leant against the wall and stared at Legolas with fear in his eyes.

"Two of my soldiers…"

Then he took his eyes from Legolas and focused on the king.

"Two of the soldiers from my patrol are missing!"

*End of chapter 1*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The council

"Two of the soldiers from my patrol are missing!"

Thranduil froze in his was staring at Glandur with slightly wide eyes.A heavy silence fell upon the was shocked badly.'What's happening?'

Thranduil's mind was could that be possible?First his villagers then human villagers now his soldiers…What was going on?He tried to could fell Legolas' heavy gaze upon couldn't show weakness…not infron of Legolas and relied on was their took a deep breath and turned to Legolas.

"Summon an urgent council including my captains and advisors must be present, so should you, there are no exceptions." Legolas nodded grimly and left the room. Thranduil turned to Glandur.

"I know you're tired but I want you to be present as well."

"Yes my king."

Thranduil dismissed him with a bowed and left.

When the door was closed behind Galandur Thranduil threw himself on his chair with a low thud.

He stared at the door which Glandur had left through for something which looked like ages.

He needed to calm down his captains and advisors could arrive at any minute.

'Have I failed to protect my people?' This question was dancing in his head.

'I tried my best!'He told himself.'No you didn't!'a voice in his head answered.'Can't you see what has happened?'The voice continued.'Your people about whom you're responsible are disappearing right before your very eyes and you can't do anything about it."Thranduil didn't have an answer for that... He hadn't done anything about that…He couldn't do anything about that…could he? Desperation was clenching at his throat.

"Stop it Thranduil!"Thranduil's head jolted up to see his chief advisor ,Faelwen, standing in front of him with a faint smile on her lips.

"Faelwen…I didn't hear you coming"

"Because you were too busy blaming yourself that you were unaware of your surroundings"

"I was not blaming myself" Said Thranduil coldly.

"Liar" She said without letting her smile fade from her lips. Thranduil's face was flushed with shame and anger. "I am your king!Show some respect!"

"I respect you my king."She said."but I'm simply asking you not to lie about your feelings…at least not to me whom have been your friend for centuries…We used to fight side by side many years ago , don't you remember?"

"I do remember!"Said Thranduil with a sigh. "How can I forget our days together?I remember you, Mirima, Alya, Ainion, Thorontur, Morcion, Arthion, Hérion and Sellion being always by my side since we were elflings. all of you were and ARE good warriors though I never understood why you decided to become an adviser. Vehiron was boring enough I didn't need you to add to this boringness." Faelwen chuckled."If I wasn't capable of advising my king,I couldn't become the chief adviser in less than 10 years." Thranduil raised an eyebrow."You disagree with me my king? Should I remind you that none of your advisers knows you as well as I do?For example a few minutes ago-"

"Fine!Fine!you win!." Said Thranduil and closed his didn't have any time for this."Do you know why I've summoned the council?"

"Yes Legolas told me briefly about it,poor young one was so frantic."

"We should decide about this matter immediately and-"

Suddenly the door opened and Thranduil saw his other 5 advisors stepping into the room , they were being followed by his 10 captains plus Glandur. all came forward and bowed to the king and greeted Faelwen respectfully. Thranduil nodded at them and gestured for them to sit down. Everyone took a chair out and sat around the table in front of the king. Faelwen took her place on the left side of Thranduil. They were soon joined by Legolas and his second in command, Tauriel, her auburn hair was shining in the afternoon had lost her parents when she was an elfling. her parents were loyal soldiers to Thranduil and since she didn't have any relatives,Thranduil had taken her under his care. she and Legolas had soon become close friends.

Legolas apologized for being late and hurried to Thranduil's side and took his seat on his right and Tauriel sat beside Legolas. When everyone settled down Thranduil stood up. everyone fell silent and gazed at their king with serious expressions. Thranduil took a deep breathe and started his speech.

"Thank you all for coming. The reason that made me summon you here is about the "missing"s that we discussed last week." No one didn't dare to say anything. Tauriel turned to look at Legolas with a confused look in her eyes. Legolas whispered something to her and she nodded.

Thranduil turned to Glandur. "Glandur please explain to everyone about the recent incidents."

Glandur nodded and stood up.

"As you all know,my lords and ladies,I went to the southern villages with my patrol to gather information about the missing people. When we returned I came to report to the king and sent my patrol to their rooms to get some rest but when I went back to their chambers I found out that two of them were missing from their rooms."

A sudden surge of whispers and murmurs started in the room. Legolas looked at his father. Thranduil was looking at his advisors and captains' reaction to this news. He looked really troubled.

When the murmurs silenced Vehiron ,Thranduil's oldest and the most strict advisor stood up.

"My king,may I ask a question from captain Glandur?"

Thranduil nodded.

Vehrion turned to Glandur."Captain?How do you know that your soldiers have gone missing? Perhaps they went out without telling the others. haven't you jumped to conclusion too quickly?"

Most of the audiences in the room nodded in agreement.

"That's not the whole story Lord Vehrion." Murmured Glandur.

"And?" asked Vehrion impatiently.

"there were signs of skirmish in their chambers...a bloody skirmish,It's obvious that they were taken by force."

A deadly silence fell upon the room. everyone was shocked beyond measure.

Vehrion turned to the king. "My king I suggest that we send our best trackers to follow the kidnapped soldiers trace,perhaps we can find some clue?"

Thranduil nodded and turned to Imrathon ,The captain of the trackers.

"Imrathon gather a patrol as soon as you can and search the palace area for clues and follow them into the forest if needed but avoid any skirmish just come back to palace and report to me immediately."

"As my king commands." Said Imrathon and bowed his head.

"But my king!How could these…kidnappers get into the palace unnoticed?"

Said Alya. Thranduil turned to her but found her staring at Sellion disapprovingly as if she was blaming him over the incident with her piercing green eyes.

Sellion flushed. "Are you trying to say it's all my fault?"

"I'm not trying to say anything,if you think you're the one to blame then simply confess it instead of trying to make me say that for you!"

"Oh?Then let me ask you something!Who was in charge of the patrol in the south when the first elf went missing?"

"Stop behaving like elflings,both of you." Faelwen said and raised from her seat.

"we're not here to find out who's to blame. we are here to discuss the possible ways to prevent all of it."

Alya rolled her eyes and murmured and apology under her breathe but that wasn't really necessary because no one had got pissed at her argument with never got along well but they'd give their lives for each other nevertheless.

The rest of the council went on about the different theories about the ones whom are responsible for these events,Which Miriam and Ainion insisted that most of them were stupid and that made Vehrion angry, and explaining everything to Tauriel ,Which Arthion volunteered for the task because Hérion said that he was sick of repeating it over and over,writing reports,which Thorontur and Morcion couldn't help nagging about ,and in the end they decided to double the guards on all roads and borders and even inside the had to keep this situation till Imrathon patrol returns.

At the end everyone left the King's room except for Legolas and the king's close friends.

Alya turned to Sellion."I'm sorry for blaming you,I didn't mean that please forgive me!"

Sellion rolled his eyes and said nothing. Arthion frowned and shook his head.

"you're so lucky for receiving her apology,because Alya is not that kind of person that apologizes easily."

"Fine!I'm not looking for trouble right now…"

"But Thranduil,what's your own idea?Who do you think is responsible for these 'missing's?"

Asked Hérion. he was unusually silent that day. his dark eyes that matched his darker hair were gleaming as he stared into the fire didn't say anything. Miriam shook her head with sympathy,Thranduil looked somehow…broken. "I think we should stop it now,we've all had enough for today." She said. Thranduil suddenly turned to Legolas. "You need rest Legolas,go to your chambers and get some rest you'll need it." Legolas grimaced."are you sending me away Ada?" Thranduil sighed. Morcion laughed and gave Legolas a gentle pat on shoulder.

"Now it's your bedtime child,Let your elders have their discussion in private."

Legolas rolled his eyes and stood up."Fine. good night everyone." Everyone said goodnight to him. he started toward the door but then stopped and turned to Thranduil. "Ada?" "Yes Legolas?" "I just want you to know that…it's not your fault." He said with a smile before closing the door behind him.

"He's so sweet." Said Faelwen. Thranduil gave her a faint smile."He's always been like that...Just like his mother."

*End of chapter 2*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

Legolas woke up with the sound of the bells announcing that breakfast was ready. He got up quickly and took a bath. When he was about to get dressed he heard a knock at the door. He pulled up his leggings quickly.

"Come in."

Someone hurried into the room. Legolas turned to see his servant, Landion.

"My Lord! You aren't read yet!"

He exclaimed in an unusual high pitched voice.

"It's alright Landion! What's the hurry?" asked Legolas with wide eyes. Landion seemed to calm down a little. "Now please help me get dressed. Where are my boots?" It took fifteen minutes for Legolas to get dressed. "Landion, here are my letters,make sure they'll be sent as soon as possible."

"Yes, My prince."

"You're dismissed."

Landion bowed and hurried out of the room. Legolas took a last look at hi,self in the mirror and started toward the door. As soon as his fingers touched the door handle the door opened from other side and Legolas saw himself face to face with a very familiar face.

A big smile started to form on his lips.

"Hirion!"

He exclaimed loudly.

"Yes my price. It's me. I'm back."

Said Hirion with a joyful smile. His golden-brown eyes were shimmering with happiness and his blonde hair was shining. He was dressed in his normal royal body guard uniform and his sword hung from his hip.

"Come in Hirion!" said Legolas happily and stepped aside to let Hirion enter.

But Hirion shook his head.

"You're already late for breakfast, you don't want to miss it, do you?"

Said Hirion with a playful smile. Legolas rolled his eyes.

Hirion stepped aside.

"May I accompany you to the dining hall my prince?

"You may." Answered Legolas with a big grin.

They walked toward the dining hall while had gone on a mission by the king's command a couple of months ago and Legolas had to go on with life without his loyal bodyguard and friend. Hirion had been his bodyguard since he was an elfling and he also was Thranduil's good friend. He'd fought alongside him and king Oropher in the battle of the last alliance.

When they arrived at the doors of the dining hall Legolas turned to Hirion.

"Have breakfast with us, There are much we need to talk about, and I'm sure Ada wants to know about your return."

"Yes my prince."

He answered with a low bow. Then he opened the door for Legolas and waited for him to enter. When Legolas entered Hirion quickly followed him inside and closed the door behind him.

When they walked further into the room they saw the king sitting at the top of the table murmuring something to Faelwen who was sitting beside him. Hérion was sitting near them sipping on his goblet of juice with a thoughtful expression.

Calanon was standing behind Thranduil's chair. His eyes were watchful. He nodded at Hirion and Legolas. As they entered Thranduil and Faelwen stopped talking and looked up at them. So did Hérion.

"Good morning Legolas." Said Faelwen kindly.

"Good morning my lady, Good morning everyone."

Thranduil nodded at Legolas.

"Good morning, you're late."

"Sorry Ada."

Calanon and Hérion smiled at Legolas and said good morning to him as well.

Hirion cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him. When his eyes met Thranduil's eyes he bowed his head in respect.

Thranduil nodded at him.

"I heard of your return Hirion, did everything go well with your mission?"

"Yes my king. I'm ready to report."

"Not now Hirion we shall talk about it in my office, as soon as you and Legolas have finished your breakfast."

Hirion nodded and took out two chairs for Legolas and himself. They both sat down and started eating as fast as they could. Thranduil then turned to Hérion. "Hérion, Can you summon the council in an hour, Mellon nin?"

"Sure but I prefer not to have that grumpy Istuion in today's council, can I leave him out, Thranduil? Faelwen is enough."

Thranduil sighed. "No Hérion, we can't do that. Istuion might be annoying sometimes, but we need him. Now hurry."

Hérion rolled his eyes and left the room. Legolas and Hirion finished their food quickly and got up. Thranduil and Faelwen stood up as well and they all left the hall followed by Calanon.

As soon as they stepped out of the hall Hirion turned to Thranduil.

"My king, about my mission-" Thranduil raised his hand and stopped him. "Not now Hirion, we shall talk about it when everyone else is present."

Legolas raised an eyebrow at Hirion. "So I assume that your mission had been about the missing people, right?"

Hirion was obviously surprised. Legolas chuckled. "Ada has told me everything." He confessed.

"I bet on my life you got so furious."

"I did. But there was no time to show it properly."

"I'm sorry, Legolas."

Legolas patted Hirion on shoulder gently. "I understand Hirion, there's nothing to be sorry for."

"Hannon le." Legolas nodded at him.

They walked a couple of minutes in silence until they reached the king's office. Calanon hurried forward to open the door for them. They all entered the room and Calanon closed the door behind them. When they walked further into the room Legolas realized that the advisors were there already. Hérion was sitting on the opposite side of the advisors rolling his eyes at something Vehiron was trying to explain. The old advisor seemed furious and disappointed with him and Hérion seemed ready to punch the strict advisor in the tried to hold back his laughter at the sight of them glaring daggers at each other. Hérion was never fond of advisors.

Everyone in the room stood up and bowed as they entered. When everyone took their seats the advisors returned to their own discussion. Faelwen, Thranduil and Hirion had started a hushed discussion among themselves already and Legolas was left alone. He was slightly annoyed but he tried not to show it. He occupied himself by organizing the reports that were piled in front of him.

After half an hour everyone else arrived except for Imrathon who had left with his patrol of trackers. Tauriel was the last one to arrive. She hurried toward Legolas and sat beside him. "did you break the news to the others?"

"I just told them that something important had happened and we need to discuss it as soon as possible. They all agreed that we should meet this evening in our usual place."

"Then arrange a meeting, I shall meet you all there this evening."

Tauriel nodded. Legolas sighed and leant back on his chair. He wanted nothing more than discussing the recent news with his most trusted warriors and friends. He knew that he should convince them not to do anything on their own in the first place. He knew every single one of them since they were elflings. He knew their passionate love for their home but this love always got them into trouble. 'I should stop them this time.' He told himself. 'This matter is different. It's not easy to deal with.' He was pulled out of his thoughts by his father's voice announcing that the council has begun. He straight on his chair and concentrated on his father's words.

"I have called this council because of the return of captain Hirion."

Almost everyone in the room turned to look at Hirion and acknowledge him for the second time. Thranduil cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him again.

"As you all know, captain Hirion was sent on a mission in order to track the missing people's trace and find the source of the recent matters." Thranduil then turned to Hirion. "Now captain, please tell us what you have found out." Hirion stood up and walked to the map that was hanging from the wall. He pointed at an area on the map.

"This is the palace."

Then he took a quill from a nearby desk and marked two points on the map. "And these are the human villages."

He marked two other areas on the map. "And these are the Elven villages."

He eyed everyone in the room for a couple of minutes as if expecting someone to say something. Suddenly Legolas broke the silence.

"It has a pattern!"

"Exactly my prince! There's a pattern!" exclaimed Hirion and turned to face the others. "According to my investigations unlike what we thought the first person that had gone missing, had been from human villages … not ours. Then the next one had been from our villages, then the next one is from human villages and so on…"

"So I assume that it means they didn't want to draw attention to their activities, that's why they didn't kidnap as much humans as they wanted first and then come for the elves, am I right?" Said Legolas thoughtfully. Hirion nodded in approval and gave him a small smile. 'That's how I expect you to be my prince, sharp and smart.' He thought to himself.

Vehiron cleared his throat. "but may I ask why they suddenly came for the soldiers inside the palace?"

"I think that's obvious Lord Vehiron." Said Thranduil. "why do you think they would capture soldiers?"

"Information." Said Vehiron immediately.

"But why would anyone want to capture ordinary people?" asked Tauriel. "They don't have any special information, do they?"

"No I think not." Said Faelwen. "There should be another reason for that which we need to find out."

"Pardon me?" Said Hirion with a confused expression. "Soldiers have gone missing?"

Ainion nodded. "Yes, Hirion. Imrathon and his patrol left yesterday to track them."

"HOW ON ARDA DID THEY GET INTO THE PALACE?" Hirion exclaimed angrily. "What were the guards doing?" no one had an answer for that question. Hirion sighed and went to his chair to sit down. "That's not important right now…" said one of the advisors. "What do you mean it's not important?" Said Alya in a raised voice. Miriam nodded in agreement. "If they could skip the guards that easily and enter warrior quarters, any of us could be their next target!" she glared at the poor advisor with her blaming gray eyes. Alya smiled at her thankfully for supporting her. The advisor flinched away from the ladies' glares and hung his head in shame. "They can even come for the king." Said Vehiron with a dangerous voice. A heavy silence fell upon the room. "I have an expert bodyguard. There's no need to worry." Said Thranduil coldly.

"But my king…"

"No, Vehrion I can't walk around the palace with a group of guards following me. Calanon is enough, trust him."

Then he turned to Hirion. "So captain, could you track the victims?"

"Yes my king, Their traces led to the southern-part of Mirkwood, but their tracks disappeared at the middle of the way to our borders. I don't know if they'd exited Mirkwood or not. I think we should wait for Imrathon's patrol to return." Thranduil nodded at him. Then the advisors discussing their theories. The council ended after an hour. When the advisors left Legolas and Tauriel stood up to leave as well. "Legolas?" Said Thranduil. Legolas turned to him. "Yes, Ada?"

"don't forget about the feast tomorrow night."

Legolas raised his eyebrows. "Is a feast necessary in this dire situation?"

"Yes Legolas. We need to keep our people's spirit high. They need happiness and hope. Throwing a feast means we have everything under control and there's nothing to be worried about. Legolas nodded and bowed then left his father's office with Tauriel. They started walking down the corridor in silence After a couple of minutes Tauriel spoke. "I should confess we al need a feast."

Legolas chuckled. "I know, I need all the wines and dances in the feast."

"Speaking of wine, our dwelling is running out of wine. We should ask Galion for some. I think We will need it for this evening. You know we can't keep Meldiron in place without wine."

"I know, I will arrange it. You go and arrange the meeting and I'll go to Galion to ask for some wine."

Tauriel nodded. "See you this evening then."

"See you." Said Legolas with a smile and watched Tauriel leave. Then he headed toward the cellars.

***End of chapter 3***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A friendly meeting**

Legolas was walking down the corridor lost in his thoughts. It was evening and he was on his way to meet his friends out of the palace in their usual residence and discuss the recent incidents with them. Hirion was walking close behind him his hand never leaving the hilt of his sword. After the meeting that morning he'd become over protective of Legolas. He'd started following him around frantically which was driving Legolas mad. Legolas sighed.

"Hirion you don't need to come with me, my friends are with me… I'll be fine. You should go and get some rest."

"Are your friends with you right now?" Hirion muttered.

"No but-"

"Will they accompany you on your way back?"

"Well, No-"

"Then there's nothing more to discuss." Said Hirion angrily.

Legolas frowned and turned his head away from him. He pouted inwardly. Hirion had never talked to him like that… 'What's wrong with him?' He thought to himself.

They walked in silence until they reached the gates. When the guards were busy opening the gate for them Hirion caught Legolas' arm and made him turn around to meet his eyes.

"Look Legolas, don't resent me… I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have talked to you like that. I'm just worried about you. Criminals get inside the palace easily unnoticed. What if they get their hands on you?" He shook his head hysterically. "Eru! I will never forgive myself if-"

"Hirion!"Legolas interrupted him with a gentle smile. "I'll be fine. I'm perfectly capable of defending myself. You've taught me well, remember?"

Hirion smiled weakly.

"We should make haste princeling. It's getting dark." He said playfully as they walked through the gates and made their way toward the forest. After walking for several minutes they found themselves in front of an ancient and tall tree which on Legolas and his friends' residence was built. What they called "residence" was actually a tree house which was made by Legolas and his friends in order to be a place for their meetings and friendly gatherings. Legolas jumped up gracefully and grabbed a lower branch and pulled himself up easily and started climbing up the tree like he'd done hundreds of times before. Hirion followed him quickly. They could already hear the sound of soft voices and laughter. Legolas smiled when he reached the residence. He could see Tauriel sitting near the entrance while leaning against the wooden wall and reading a parchment. She raised her head as Legolas and Hirion entered and smiled at them.

"Were the wines delivered?" asked Legolas.

"Yes, a servant brought them an hour ago." Tauriel said and gazed at the back of the room where Legolas saw Meldiron sipping at his goblet of wine happily.

"I hope you're enjoying the wine."

Meldiron raised his head and looked at Legolas. His hazel eyes were completely focused and Legolas was relieved to see he was not drunk.

"Yes, my prince it's quite enjoyable." He said with a smirk. "Though I must confess I enjoyed the company of the fair lady who brought it here more than the wine." He added with a vicious smile. Legolas rolled his eyes at him.

"I hope one day you decide to change your shameful behavior, Meldiron."

"Oh! That day will never come." Said a voice from behind.

Legolas turned to see Arandur leaning against the door frame, shaking his head in disappointment. Though his green eyes were gleaming with happiness. He came forward to clasp Legolas' shoulder in a warrior gesture.

"Where are the others?" Asked Legolas as he stripped himself of his bow and quiver.

Arandur rolled his eyes.

"Maerwen and Amonost were having some romantic moments on their way here so I assume they'd be late a little bit, but Sadron, Raina and Silima should arrive at any moment… oh! There's Silima!"

Legolas turned in time to see Silima walking through the door frame with a faint smile on her lips. "Greetings everyone. Sorry for being late. Legolas nodded at her in greeting and Arandur went forward to give her a gentle clasp on shoulder.

"It's alright Silima. Compared to others you're quite on time, they're late… like always."

Silima laughed at that statement and blushed then she tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear and stared at the ground with her blue eyes. She always behaved strangely around Arandur which amused Legolas. She obviously had affection for Arandur but he didn't seem to notice. Right after Silima's arrival Sadron arrived with a big grin on his face and as he locked eyes with Meldiron his grin widened and hos dark eyes started sparkling with mischief.

Tauriel chuckled.

"Do we ever want to know what is it all about this time?"

Sadron laughed and threw his auburn hair behind his back dramatically.

"No, Tauriel. You wouldn't want to know."

Then he hurried to Meldiron's side to talk about something that Legolas didn't even want to think about.

Soon they all could hear three people drawing near while talking to each other. Legolas recognized their voices immediately.

"I think we're too late! Arandur will have our hides." Legolas heard Raina say it.

"If I just find out who did this…" Legolas raised his eyebrows at Maerwen's angry voice.

"It's alright Maerwen… calm down, love…" Amonost's calm voice reached their ears as the three friends walked into the refugee.

"I must say you're really late and I'm really eager to know… what happened to you?"

Said Legolas as he was looking at Maerwen and Amonost with a shocked expression. They were both soaked wet to the bone and water was dripping from Amonost's black hair and Maerwen's blonde hair was sticking to the sides of her face. Her face was red with furry and her beautiful green eyes were swimming with anger. Amonost on the other hand was calm and he was wiping water off his face with a cloth that Tauriel offered him though he quickly locked his cold gray eyes on Legolas and greeted him with a nod. Legolas smiled and walked toward him to give him his cloak. Amonost took it gratefully and wrapped it around Maerwen's slim form. Raina rolled her eyes and as soon as she noticed Sadron and Meldiron whispering and grinning she pushed her black hair behind her ear and walked toward them. When she reached them she bent down to whisper into Meldiron's ear.

"What's so funny? Stop it! Both of you! Can't you see how furious Maerwen is?"

But Sadron and Meldiron were shaking with laughter. Raina narrowed her eyes and suddenly realization hit her.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

Sadron and Meldiron looked at each other and suddenly they both burst out laughing loudly. Raina straightened up and glared down at them angrily.

"You must be ashamed of your behavior!" she hissed at them.

Everyone turned to look at them. A heavy silence fell upon the room as everyone began to realize what was happening. The only thing that broke the silence was Meldiron and Saldor laughter. Maerwen was the first one to react. She clenched her fists and walked angrily toward them.

"You… you stupid…"

"Maerwen!"

Said Amonost in an alarmed voice and caught Maerwen by her arm in order to prevent her from landing her fist on Meldiron's head.

"Let go Amonost!"

"No! Maerwn listen to me! Let them be they've always been this foolish!"

"Let me teach them a lesson on how to-"

"Stop it! All of you!"

Legolas' angry voice silenced everyone. Legolas rubbed his eyes and stood up.

"We are not here to discuss your childish behavior!" He glared at Meldiron and Sadron.

He then turned to Arandur. "Can you bring the maps please?"

Arandur nodded and went toward a shelf on the other side of the room to take out the maps. Legolas moved toward a table at the center of the room and everyone followed him in silence. They all gathered around the table as Arandur started spreading the maps over it.

Everyone was eyeing Legolas expectantly. Legolas took a deep breath.

"I was told by the king that there had been problems in Mirkwood recently."

No one dared to say anything.

"People are going missing in our realm and also near our borders."

Everyone held their breath.

"And recently… two soldiers from inside the palace have gone missing too."

After a moment of silence Amonost spoke.

"How many?"

"eight… three elves and 5 humans… mostly children."

"Human villages?"

"Aye."

"Tell us more."

Said Arandur and leant forward. Legolas started explaining everything with the help of Hirion and Tauriel. When he was finished everyone was wearing grim expressions.

"We must do something."

Said Meldiron. All the traces of laughter and mischievous had disappeared from his face.

"I know…"

"We must leave at dawn and-"

"No!"

Exclaimed Legolas loudly.

"We are not doing anything until Imrathon's patrol return. We must wait for the king's command."

"Since when you wait for the king's command?! You always-"

"I know! But this time it's different! It's not something easy to deal with, trust me."

"But-"

"No but! All of you! You must not do anything until we receive direct instructions from the king, am I understood?"

Said Legolas in a loud voice. Everyone hung their heads not daring to meet his piercing blue eyes.

"Am I understood?"

He repeated in a dangerous voice. Everyone in the room nodded without looking up at him.

"Good." Said Legolas in a calmer voice.

"But how did they get into the palace?" Asked Maerwen thoughtfully. It seemed she'd forgotten her anger toward Meldiron and Sadron for the moment.

"I don't know but…" Legolas trailed off doubtfully.

"but?" asked Hirion curiously. Legolas was biting on his lower lip anxiously. Tauriel looked alarmed.

"Tell us Mellon nin! What ails you?"

Legolas raised his head from the map and met his friends' eyes one by one.

"I've been thinking about it all night." He went silent again as if he was afraid of telling his friends what was going on in his head. Yes. He'd been thinking about it and he'd found only one answer to this question. The answer was a foul one but it had been dancing in Legolas' head since last night and it was eating on his mind and yet he was afraid of breathing a word of it to his friends.

"Legolas?" Hirion's voice brought him back to reality. Legolas ran his hand through his hair.

"In my opinion there's only one possibility… the only way that the kidnappers could get into the palace is…" He closed his eyes.

"We have a traitor in the palace."

Silima drew in a sharp breath. Raina and Arandur were staring at him with wide eyes and others were looking at Legolas with shocked expressions. After a long silence Hirion spoke.

"Legolas, do you know what you're talking about?"

"Yes Hirion! I'm completely aware of every single word that I speak." Then he turned to others.

"How do we know that every single elf in the palace is loyal to the king?" no one had an answer for that. "Of course I'm not accusing anyone but we should consider it as a possibility."

"I agree with you." Said Amonost and locked eyes with Legolas. "I think it's more than a possibility." He said without any hesitation or doubt in his voice.

'Amonost had always been like that.' Thought Legolas. He smiled inwardly. Amonost had always been the most loyal person to Legolas. He always followed Legolas without hesitation and he always accepted Legolas' decisions without questioning them and that made Legolas so happy. He smiled at Amonost gratefully. Arandur was the next one to speak.

"No one out of the wall of the palace knows about the patrol plans or about the guards inside the palace." He started tapping on the table with his fingers nervously. "Now I see what you mean, Legolas."

"Of course!" exclaimed Hirion as he slammed his fist into his other hand. "If someone intends to enter the palace they must exactly know when the gates are open and or when do the guards change posts." He turned to look at Legolas."while guards are changing posts the entrances become vulnerable for a couple of minutes."

"And may I mention something?" said Sadron with a frown. "not every elf in the palace knows about the patrolling patterns or guards posts."

Silima raised her eyebrows at him. "You want to say that the traitor is a high ranked elf?" Sadron nodded.

"Well that seems logical." Said Raina in agreement. "These kind of information is only available for important persons."

Tauriel touched Legolas' shoulder to get his attention. "Legolas, you must tell your father, he should be warned."

Legolas shook his head. "No, Tauriel. My father will ask for proof. I have no proof, If I go to him and accuse his allies of treason he will get angry. I just… can't tell him…"

Legolas sighed and hung his head. It was so disappointing to him that he couldn't turn to his father for help he felt so… alone.

"Then we should keep our eyes open and look for clues." Said Hirion gently as he gave Legolas a pat on shoulder as if he had sensed his disappointment. Legolas nodded.

"And we must go back my prince it's time for dinner."

Legolas glanced through the window. Hirion was right. It was pitch black outside.

He nodded and stepped back from the table.

"My friends, everything we spoke of today must stay here. No one should know about it and don't forget about the feast tomorrow night."

Everyone nodded almost happily. Legolas took his bow and quiver from Meldiron with a nod of thanks and raised his hand in farewell. "See you tomorrow then." He then turned and left his friends with Hirion at his side.

***End of chapter 4***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:A big thanks to the kind reviewers.**

**Chapter 5: The feast**

"Do I really have to go?" asked Legolas in an exhausted voice.

"Yes, my prince. This is the 10th time." Said Landion with a small smile while handing Legolas his favorite crown. Legolas glanced down at the crown hanging between his long slender fingers. It was made of silver and was decorated by an emerald at the center which matched perfectly with Legolas' silver robe. The robe was fancy, made out of expensive fabrics. It had green leaves on its cuffs and collar. Legolas pulled his gray boots up to his knees and took a last glance at his reflection in the mirror.

"You look magnificent my prince." Legolas looked up to see Hirions reflection in the mirror, standing behind him. He smiled and turned around to face the golden haired bodyguard.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

"Yes, My prince." Hirion said with a wink and opened the door for him. Legolas stepped outside and heard Hirion closing the door behind them.

The feast was held in the lower halls. As they walked down the stairs leading to the lower halls, A feeling of uneasiness started to grow in Legolas' stomach with each step that he took. He glanced at Hirion from the corner of his eye. He could see that the older elf was tense as well. He couldn't help looking back every 2 minutes as if he was expecting to see something out of ordinary. Legolas' heart almost burst with relief as he saw the lights of the feast at the end of the corridor. The air grew lighter as he drew closer to the halls. The music and sound of laughter filled his ear as he stepped inside. He scanned his surrounding quickly to find familiar faces. Everyone was there already. He could see warriors everywhere in small groups chatting and laughing while servants walked among the guests serving wine and food.

At the center of the hall there were a couple of elves dancing to the music that was being played by the musicians. He walked further into the hall with Hirion following him closely and as soon as he did that everyone around him noticed his presence and started bowing to him and greeting him. Legolas nodded at them politely while making his way toward the high table where his father and his close friends and advisors were sitting. Legolas' blue eyes found his father's icy ones. Thranduil was glaring at Legolas as if he was asking why he was late.

The king was in his full glory that night. He was wearing a long dark blue robe which was decorated with silver patterns. He was wearing a silver crown with a sapphire on it.

Legolas grinned sheepishly at his father which was rewarded with an angry glare from the king. As he drew near to the table everyone except for his father, stood up and bowed at him. Legolas greeted them all politely and sat beside his father while Hirion took his place in a short distance behind his chair. He nodded at Calanon, who was standing behind the king, in greeting. The dark haired elf nodded in return.

"You can never be on time Legolas, can you?" whispered Thranduil in an annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry Ada." Said the younger elf apologetically. Thranduil sighed and shook his head as a servant bent down to fill Legolas' goblet with wine. When the servant was done Thranduil turned to Legolas again.

"Listen Legolas, Lord Cerediron and his daughter are here tonight."

"Who?!" Asked Legolas in confusion.

"Lord Cerediron! He's one of Lord Elrond's advisors…"

"So?"

"You should go and greet them."

Legolas rolled his eyes and took a sip from his wine. "That's not necessary Ada! I don't even know him… let alone his daughter."

Thranduil raised his eyebrows at his son's statement. "You've met them both before, Legolas."

Legolas laughed. "Ada you know better than anyone else that I meet dozens of people every day. How do you expect me to remember every single one of them?"

Thranduil rubbed his eyes wearily. "Legolas just go and say hello to them! Is it that difficult to you?"

"Well No… but…"

"Listen Legolas… I had a really tough day."

"So did I!"

"Oh please… don't even go there… I really have no time for that."

"Well I'm not surprised…" said Legolas and turned to face his father. Thrandil was shocked by the amount of hurt and sadness that was written all over his son's face.

"You never have time to listen to me, do you?" Legolas whispered almost to himself.

Thranduil shook his head in denial. "No… No Legolas it's not like that. I'm so –"

"Never mind Ada." Said Legolas and put his goblet on the table before pushing his chair back and standing up. "Let's go and greet our guests Hirion." He said before leaving the table with Hirion.

Thranduil watched Legolas in dismay as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Why did you say that?" Thranduil turned to look at Thorontur who was sitiing beside him and glaring at him with his piercing gray eyes. His long blonde hair framed the sharp angles of his face. Thranduil didn't reply. Mirima sighed from beside Thorontur. She had decorated her auburn hair with summer flowers which made her gray eyes look brighter.

"What did you expect me to say?" said Thranduil turning to her.

"Nothing special! Just try to behave more like a father than a king toward him. He's your son, Thranduil! Remember?"

"Of course I remember!"

"What's the matter? Has he upset Legolas again?" He heard Arthion's annoyed voice from the end of the table. Thranduil opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by Vehiron calling to him and asking for his attention over his discussion with other advisors. Thranduil sighed and left his seat to join them. He could feel his friends' heavy stares on his back. He was really grateful that he'd found an excuse to escape from the discussion he was about to have with them. He loved Legolas more than his own life and he hated it when his friends tried to tell him how to treat Legolas. He was his son and Thranduil knew him better than anyone else… didn't he?

He raised his eyes to look at Legolas who was chatting with Lord Cerediron. He was drown out of his reverie by Vehiron calling his name.

Legolas' melodious laughter filled the air as he was listening to Lord Cerediron talking about Elladan and Elrohir. Lord Cerediron suddenly turned around to face a young elleth standing behind him.

"Ah! Alassë… there you are." He said. Then he turned to Legolas again. "Prince Legolas, please allow me to introduce you my daughter, Alassë." He stepped aside to let his daughter come closer.

Alassë was really young with light brown hair and green eyes. As soon as she made eye contact with the young prince, her face turned to a dark shade of red and she bowed her head.

"Prince Legolas, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said and Legolas noticed her voice was shaking slightly. The prince chuckled. He was used to ladies behaving like this around him. He bowed his head in return.

"The pleasure is all mine Lady Alassë. You look more beautiful than the last time we met." He said in a pleasant voice. The young elleth blushed and smiled but before she could reply Legolas heard someone calling his name. He turned to see Sadron walking toward him. He nodded at him and then turned to Lord Cerediron and his daughter apologetically.

"Please excuse me my Lord… my lady. Enjoy the rest of the night." They bowed respectfully as Legolas took his leave and walked toward Sadron who was grinning at him.

"My prince! I'm so sorry for disturbing you and your beautiful companion." He said without taking his eyes off Alassë. Hirion chuckled.

"Legolas from what you said I assume that you've met her before, am I right?"

Legolas shrugged. "I don't know. Even if I have, I don't remember."

Hirion raised his eyebrows at him. "But you said…"

Legolas smirked. "What? I was just trying to be polite."

Hirion shook his head. Sadron rolled his eyes and suddenly looked over Legolas' shoulder.

"Oh! Look Legolas Glandur is over there." Legolas turned around quickly and saw Glandur passing by them.

"Captain!" He exclaimed happily.

Glandur who seemed to be in deep thought suddenly was jerked out of his own reverie by Legolas' voice. He straightened up and smiled faintly. "My prince." He said with a bow.

Legolas frowned slightly and analyzed the captain. He looked so tired and worried. 'It must be because of his lost soldiers.' He reminded himself.

"Any news?" He asked.

Glandur shook his head. "No my prince… nothing. And we haven't received any words from Imrathon's patrol." He said with a disappointed look in his eyes. "I hope they've found something… I'm responsible for the lost soldiers." He whispered almost to himself.

Legolas clasped his shoulder sympathetically. "We're all responsible, captain."

Glandur hung his head without saying a word.

Legolas decided to lighten the mood. "So… where is Maldor? I can't see him anywhere, is he alright?" Glandur raised his head with a strange look on his face but the look was gone in a blink of eye and he smiled. "My son is on patrol my prince."

Legolas nodded. "Give him my regards when he returns. I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Y... Yes my prince." Legolas smiled and dismissed him with a nod and watched him disappear into the crowd.

"What on Arda was wrong with him?" Said Sadron with a frown.

"Two of his soldiers were abducted by Illuvatar-knows-who! How do you expect him to behave?!" said Legolas. Sadron shrugged. "Anyway Tauriel and others are waiting for us over there. Let's join them." They followed Sadron to where their friends were gathering As soon as they came into view Meldiron raised his goblet.

"There you are my prince!" He said in an unusually loud voice. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were slightly unfocused. Legolas smiled at him and gave Sadron a worried glance. Sadron grinned and went to stand beside Meldiron as he accepted a goblet of wine from him.

"I can't believe he's drunk already!" Legolas heard Tauriel from his left side. He laughed.

"Aye! He gets drunk easily, we should keep an eye on him if we want this night to end peacefully."

Tauriel chuckled. She had braided her hair back from her face and was wearing and elegant green gown which matched with her eyes. Legolas glanced over at Amonost and Maerwen who were dancing gracefully together. Maerwen had decorated her curls of blonde hair with pink flowers and wore a fancy rosy gown which swirled around her with each dance movement.

Amonost was completely captivated by her magic, his eyes never leaving hers.

"They are so in love." Legolas could feel Arandur's presence beside himself. "Yes, they are." He replied. "I'm so happy for them." Arandur nodded and smiled. Suddenly Legolas turned to him.

"Why don't you find someone as well?"

Arandur's head whipped around to look at Legolas with wide eyes.

"And what makes you say something like that?"

Legolas chuckled and glanced at a point over Arandur's shoulder.

"Well there are people who have affection for you." He said with a playful smile. Arandur frowned.

"What?" He followed Legolas' gaze and his eyes came to rest upon Silima who was talking to Raina. Her blue eyes were gleaming with joy and happiness. Her rosy cheeks were slightly flushed. It seemed that the wine was taking effect on her. She'd pulled back her hair in a low bun and had a crown of small purple flowers on her head. She was laughing sweetly at something that Raina was telling her. Arandur glanced at Legolas with a surprised expression.

"Legolas, what are you trying to say?"

Legolas sighed. "Silima likes you!"

Arandur shook his head in disbelief. "No… no that's impossible."

"Why not? She's so obvious! Even Hirion has noticed it, haven't you Hirion?" Hirion laughed lightly from behind. "Don't drag me into this my prince."

Legolas sighed. "I've seen how she looks at you when you're not looking. She admires you whenever you talk… or fight. She praises you in every way… you can see it in her eyes, Mellon nin."

Arandur bowed his head as if he's found something interesting on the floor.

"I…"

Legolas silenced him by rising an elegant eyebrow at him.

"Why don't you talk to her for a start?"

Arandur didn't reply. Legolas grinned mischievously.

"Silima?" He suddenly called out in a loud voice. Arandur's head jerked up. He was staring at Legolas with wide eyes.

"Yes, Legolas?" asked Silima with questioning eyes.

"Arandur wants to tell you something."

Arandur's jaw dropped open at Legolas' sudden statement. Legolas pushed him toward Silima who was waiting for Arandur with a smile.

"Good luck." He whispered before taking some steps back and watch is friend's desperate attempt to find a subject to discuss with Silima. He saw Tauriel and Raina coming toward him with big smiles on their faces.

"I can't believe you did it, Legolas!" said Raina happily.

"Someone needed to do it for them sooner or later." Tauriel commented softly.

Raina clasped Legolas on shoulder. "Some soldiers are holding a drinking contest over there, do you want to join?" she said with a mischievous smile. Legolas laughed and shook his head.

"No my dear Raina, but I'd love to watch them." He said and headed toward the soldiers with Tauriel and Raina.

Thranduil took a deep breath for the 1000th time that night in order to prevent his impatience from being shown on his face. He was surrounded by lords and ladies of the court who were discussing pointless subjects. He was just listening to them and nodding and smiling whenever he was supposed to do so. His mind was occupied with a much more important subject at that moment. Legolas.

He was blaming himself over his unnecessary argument with him. Thranduil has always been a professional speaker. He was always careful with the words he picked while talking to others. He knew how to control them with only his words without getting on their bad side. But whenever it came to Legolas… it was all gone. He talked before even considering different aspects of his words. He kicked himself inwardly. He always ended up hurting Legolas with his unwise words.

'That's not what a father is supposed to do!' Sellion's words were ringing in his ears. He'd had a long discussion with his friends over Legolas and none of them understood him.

'Because none of them are parents…' he reminded himself. He was considering finding Legolas and talk to him but he gave upon the idea as soon as his eyes found his son. Legolas was caught up in a drinking game with the soldiers. Thranduil sighed inwardly and turned away. He didn't want to ruin his greenleaf's good mood after all.

It was almost midnight and the king couldn't stand the stupid conversations around him anymore. He needed some peace. So he excused himself and announced that he was retiring to his chambers. He glanced at Calanon who was busy talking to Glandur with a deep frown on his face. Thranduil could guess the topic they were discussing. The lost people…

Just thinking of that topic gave him a headache. He was looking forward hearing from Imrathon in 2 or 3 days and then he could decide how to handle the situation. He glanced at Calanon one last time to see if he has noticed his king leaving. But the bodyguard was caught deep into his discussion with Glandur to notice the absence of Thranduil.

'He deserves some time to himself.' The elven king thought to himself before walking through the giant doors of the hall… alone. Which was a terrible mistake.

*End of chapter 5*


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry for taking too long to post this chapter. It was new year celebration in my country and I was really busy.

**Chapter 6: Assassination attempt**

Thranduil's mind was troubled as he left the great hall and headed toward his chambers. He was grateful for not having Calanon tiptoeing him on his way back to his chambers. He needed sometime alone to think about his problems with Legolas. He walked through the doors and nodded at the guards who bowed at him deeply as he passed. They were surprised to see their king alone without his loyal bodyguard but any protest died in their throat by the stern look on the king's fair face. They watched him carefully as he disappeared around a corner.

Thranduil was walking fast. As soon as he disappeared from the guard's sight a ridiculous sense of danger and uneasiness started to creep over him.

He shook his head and smirked to himself. 'I think I'm getting old.' He told himself. But he was desperate to prevent himself from quickening his steps.

'I should talk to Legolas tomorrow.' He told himself. The Elven king was distraught. He couldn't forget the way Legolas had looked at him before leaving the table. Just thinking of his son's eyes made his heart bleed. 'You never have time to listen to me, do you?' Legolas' words were burning at the back of his mind. He knew that after his wife had sailed to the undying lands the bond between father and son had become tensed. Thranduil had always been locked in his office surrounded by his advisors and warriors running the kingdom while Legolas ,as a child, was out there growing up on his own without being under parental care without having the feeling that he was actually loved by his father… his only family. But at that time Thranduil didn't seem to notice… but when he did… it was too late. When he became aware of his son he came to realized that he didn't know him anymore. He understood that he'd missed the precious moments of watching his son grow up. He had just opened his eyes to see a full grown elf standing in front of him calling him his father. He couldn't remember how it had all come to this… he had forgotten to be a father… 'But I was trying to make the world a better place for my little Greenleaf… I didn't want to leave him alone.' The king shook his head in dismay. 'Why did you have to leave us Melima? I can't do it on my own… you always knew what to do Meleth nin…' the king sighed in frustration and kept walking.

He couldn't hear the sound of the feast anymore. The corridors were silent and empty, lighten with the faint glow of the candles. He hurried up the stairs as the feeling of uneasiness grew to an annoying level. He stepped into another corridor which lead to his chambers.

Something moved in the shadows. Thranduil whirled around and stared into the empty space behind him. Nothing was there. He turned around again and scanned the empty and half lit corridor.

Then everything happened in a blink of an eye.

First he heard footsteps and before he could move there was a searing pain in his shoulder. The king gasped in pain and reached for his shoulder to pull out a dagger which had sank deep into his flesh. He could feel blood staining his robes under his fingers. The pain was deep and seemed to last forever but he didn't have time to tend to his wound as he felt another blow coming from behind. He whirled around and dodged the blow in time. His hand automatically went to his sword just to grab the empty air. His sword was gone. Thranduil closed his eyes in disappointment. Of course his sword was gone since he wasn't supposed to carry a sword in a feast. He took some steps back to avoid a sword which was meant for his heart. Then he raised his head to see his attacker. The assassin was clad in black and had covered his face but judging from his swift and graceful movements Thranduil was sure that his attacker was an elf. Thranduil was an excellent warrior but he knew that he couldn't hold on against a fully armed elf with empty hands for a long time and besides his shoulder was on fire. He couldn't move his left arm and it hung uselessly beside his body. The king gritted his teeth as he dodged another blow and ran forward to kick the elf in chest. The king was swift and the attacker was cut off guard as he fell to the ground but he recovered from the blow in an instant and kicked the king's leg from under him. Thranduil growled in pain as his injured shoulder hit the floor and the attacker was atop him in a blink of an eye with his dagger drawn. He went for the king's throat but Thranduil caught his hand in the air. He admitted to himself that it was a battle he couldn't win. He could feel his strength leaving his body with every passing second. He turned his head slightly to see a pool of blood under his body… his own blood. Thranduil closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over him. His vision was blurry as he fought helplessly against the dagger that was pushing down against his throat. He closed his eyes as the last bit of strength left his body and waited for the dagger to slit his throat but it never happened. Suddenly all the pressure was lifted from his body but Thranduil didn't care to know the reason all he knew was pain taking over his body. He could hear footsteps drawing near and his foggy mind realized someone's voice shouting something…

"ADA!"

Legolas…

He desperately tried to call out to his son but all he managed was a low whisper before darkness overwhelmed him.

Legolas felt light headed from all the wine that he'd had during the drinking game. He didn't know exactly how he'd joined the contest while his intention was only to watch the game not to take part in it. He was leaning against the wall watching the elves around him trying to make the most of the last minutes of the feast. He glanced at the high table where his father was supposed to sit but he was slightly taken back by the king's absence from the table. He frowned and looked around and scanned the hall hoping to find his father's familiar form but there was no trace of the king in the hall. He was about to state his worries to Hirion when he heard a voice.

"My prince?" Legolas turned around to find Calanon standing behind him. Before Calanon could say anything Legolas spoke.

"Do you know where my father is? I can't find him anywhere." Calanon frowned.

"I was about to ask you the same question my prince."

"What?! Calanon are you serious? You're the king's bodyguard not Legolas!" exclaimed Hirion.

"I just turned my head away for a couple of minutes and he was gone!" Calanon looked alarmed.

"He's not here." Said Legolas with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Calanon!" they heard Vehiron's surprised voice. "What are you doing here? I thought you've left with the king." The old advisor said slightly confused.

"Left?!Did Thranduil leave?" asked Calanon forgetting all the formalities.

Vehiron nodded. "He said he was going to retire to his chambers." Calanon turned on his heel and almost ran toward the doors with Legolas and Hirion following him closely. Legolas could hear Tauriel's voice calling his name but he didn't have time to stop and talk to her, No he had to find his father. He remembered how he'd felt on his way to the halls… how he'd felt uneasy and being watched. As soon as they walked through the doors Legolas' eyes fell upon the guards who were standing on the either sides of the door.

"Did the king leave the hall?" he asked in an urgent voice. The guards nodded. Calanon took a deep breath and walked down the corridor in quick steps.

"Calm down Calanon, he's retired to his chambers that's all." Said Hirion trying to calm Calanon.

"There's something wrong Hirion!I'm telling you I can feel it." Said Calanon. As soon as they reached the stairs they heard sounds. As if two people were struggling against each other. Calanon almost flew up the stairs and as soon as he turned left he stopped dead in his tracks. He was shaken by the scene in front of him. Thranduil was laying on his back while someone clad in black was sitting on his chest pressing his dagger down toward the king's throat and on the other hand Thranduil was struggling against the attacker and his dagger. The bodyguard recovered quickly from the shock and roared in rage as he drew his sword and charged forward to save his liege. His heart was pounding madly against his ribcage.

I have failed my king…

"ADA!" Legolas' panicked voice filled the air. Calanon turned to see him running past him and Hirion toward Thranduil.

The attacker realized he was about to get trapped. He stood up swiftly and darted down the corridor.

"STOP!" Hirion yelled as he followed Calanon after the attacker.

Legolas knelt down beside his father unaware of his surroundings. "No…" He whispered as fear started to clench at his throat. He couldn't lose his father… not now… not like this… The king was deathly pale and his eyes were closed. Blood was dripping from a wound in his shoulder and spreading the pool of blood which had already formed under the king to an alarming amount. He bent down to examine the king and his heart stopped for a moment… he tried to gather his strength to call out to Hirion and Calanon who were running after the attacker.

"Hirion… Ca- Calanon…"

Something in the young prince's voice made the furious bodyguards to stop and turn around.

"He… he's not breathing…" Legolas' eyes were wide with fear and shock. His voice but nothing but a shaking whisper. Hirion turned to Calanon. "Fetch the healers."

Calanon nodded and ran down the corridor as fast as his feet would carry him. Hirion hurried to the king's side and put his fingers on his neck searching for a pulse. There was nothing. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to wait a little longer. Seconds were passing slowly and just when Hirion was about to let fear take over him something beat under his fingers. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and gave Legolas a reassuring smile. "He's alive Legolas… barely… but still alive."

Legolas nodded and rested his father's head in his lap. He didn't dare to say a word because he was fighting hard against the tears that were threatening to spill down from his eyes.

"We should stop the bleeding." Said Hirion gently. Legolas nodded once more and tore a piece of his robe to wrap around his father's shoulder. His hands and clothes were covered in blood… his father's blood… his hands were shaking terribly and he couldn't move his fingers properly.

"Let me do it Legolas." Said Hirion as he gently took the piece of fabric from Legolas' shaking hands and started bandaging the wound firmly. The terrified prince held the fallen king's head in his lap caressing his face which was covered in cold sweat.

"He will be fine,Legolas…" said Hirion as he clasped the younger elf's shoulder reassuringly.

The younger elf shook his head. "I shouldn't have left him alone…"

"No… no young one, it's not your fault." Said Hirion, trying to sooth the young prince.

But Legolas was too drawn in his misery that he couldn't let any comfort reach his heart and mind.

"Hurry! This way!"

Legolas' head jolted up at hearing Calanon's voice. He was running with the head healer, Ionwë, on his heels and Ionwë's assistants were following them closely while carrying a litter.

Ionwë's eyes widened at the scene before him. He motioned for Hirion to take Thranduil from Legolas' arms. Hirion did as he was told. He gently took Thranduil in his own arms. Legolas didn't protest as he was helped to his feet by Calanon. They both stood aside as Ionwë started examining the injured king. He tore the bandage that Hirion had wrapped around Thranduil's arm. The cloth was completely covered in blood. The healer bent down to take a closer look at the wound. After a couple of minutes he sat straight and looked at Hirion grimly.

"It's as I thought… he's poisonesd."

"Poisoned? Legolas whispered and turned his fearful eyes to Ionwë. "Can you save him?"

Ionwë stared into the pleading eyes of the younger elf. The healer was speechless for a moment for he'd never seen the proud prince in this state.

"I'll do everything in my power my prince." He bowed his head and turned to his assistants who were putting Thranduil on the litter. They all hurried toward the healing ward as fast as they could. When they reached the doors Ionwë turned to Legolas, Hirion and Calanon.

"You should wait here."

Legolas opened his mouth to protest but Ionwë silenced him by raising his hand.

"Please my prince… you can't help him if you get in here. You'll just be in our way."

Legolas hung his head in dismay. Hirion wrapped his arm around his shoulders as they watched Ionwë and Thranduil disappear behind the doors of the healing room.

***End of chapter 6***

**P.S: **OMG! I can't believe it's been 6 chapters and I'd forgotten to write the meaning of the Elvish words that I've used in my story… sorry about that!

Ada: Father

Ion nin: My son

Mellon nin: My friend

Meleth nin: My love


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The broken prince**

Every hour seemed like an age, as Hirion, Calanon and Legolas were waiting behind the doors of the healing room. Hirion and Legolas were sitting on a nearby bench. Hirion had his arm wrapped around Legolas' shoulders. He couldn't find any word to comfort his prince. All he could do was holding him in his arms.

The younger elf didn't protest against any of this. He looked so pale that Hirion was starting to get worried over his wellbeing. His eyes were swimming with fear and worry as his hands were shaking slightly. Hirion sighed and looked over at Calanon who was leaning against the wall staring at an invisible point on the opposite wall. He knew how he must be feeling right now. He was blaming himself over what had happened to Thranduil and Hirion understood him completely since he himself was a bodyguard. He knew that if anything happened to Legolas, he'd never be able to forgive himself.

Legolas sighed and felt Hirion shift beside him. He could feel the worried eyes of the older elf on him. He forced himself to look up and smile at him. "I'm fine Hirion." He said before shrugging Hirion's arm off and standing up. "Where are you going?" asked Hirion. Legolas didn't reply as he turned around and walked away from the healing room to the nearby balcony.

"He needs some time alone." Calanon whispered without looking up. Hirion glanced at the balcony and decided not to disturb the troubled young prince.

Legolas sighed in relief as Hirion didn't follow him to the balcony. He appreciated his sympathy and worry but he just needed some time to think. He leaned against the railings of the balcony and stared up at the stars.

He could remember as a child he was so obsessed with the stars that he once tried to catch one of them for his father. If his father hadn't arrived at his room in time, he would have fallen out of the window and broken his neck. After that incident his father spent hours explaining to him that stars couldn't be caught and he made Legolas promise him that he wouldn't do anything like that again.

Legolas smiled faintly at the memory but thinking of his father made the smile fade away from his lips instantly. He couldn't bear to lose his father now. His heart was swimming with grief and worry as he thought of his father's condition. The memory of his pale face was torturing him. A lump was forming in his throat as his eyes started welling up in tears of grief and frustration. If anything happened to his father… he would perish. He couldn't live without him. He needed his father by his side more than anything in the world. He was the only one that gave Legolas hope in the darkest times. He was the one who made him strong and giving him the will to go on. He'd be alone in this world without his father…

If his father were to die… he'd rather die with him too…

A sob escaped his lips as his will power shattered and grief took over him. He clang tightly to the railing as his body started shaking with sobs. He didn't care if anyone heard him. He was too drawn in his misery that he didn't hear footsteps entering the balcony. He was shaken out of his dark world by a hand on his shoulder.

"Legolas?"

Legolas' head jolted up at the voice of Amonost. He didn't turn around to meet his friend's gaze as he hastily tried to wipe away his tears.

"There's no need for that. I think the whole kingdom has heard you." Said Amonost gently.

"Was I that loud?" Said Legolas as he turned to Amonost.

Amonost smiled. "No Mellon nin, I was just jesting." Legolas smiled back at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"We heard about the king." Answered Amonost. "Tauriel told us that she'd seen you running out of the feast in hurry, so we came to check up on you." He sighed. "The guards told us that you've gone after the king so we followed you and…" He frowned. "When we reached the royal wing we saw… blood." Amonost shivered at the thought of the pool of blood on the ground.

"So we sent Silima back to alert the guards and Maerwen went to inform Lady Faelwen."

"Are they here now?" Asked Legolas.

Amonost shook his head. "Not everyone, just Lady Faelwen, Lord Hirion, Lord Sellion, Lady Alya, Lord Ainion and… us. The others have gone to settle the situation and look for the attacker. Also Vehiron is on his way, Lord Sellion sent me to inform him." Amonost shook his head. "Vehiron is angry, Legolas. I fear for Calanon."

"It was not his fault… and besides it's none of Vehiron's concern!"

"I'm afraid it is… he's an advisor, Legolas. He's part of the king's council, he has a lot of power and control over other advisors."

Legolas curled his fingers into a fist. "I won't let him do anything to Calanon."

Then he turned away and stared at the sky. It was nearly dawn and sun rays were appearing from the east. The prince and his companion were silent for a couple of minutes. Amonost finally spoke.

"We couldn't find the attacker… we closed the gates and searched the area around the palace but nothing was there to be found… Vehiron insists that Calanon should have at least chased the attacker and arrested him…"

Legolas' face went red with anger. "Ada was dying! None of us thought of chasing that attacker while the king was barely clinging to life!"

"I know Legolas… I know… just listen to me… no one knows about the things that I told you right now although I know that as soon as Vehiron gets here, he is going to shout his opinion about this matter for the whole kingdom to hear but all I ask from you is to be calm, do not lose your temper Legolas for it's not going to make the situation any better, can you do that?"

Legolas gritted his teeth but nodded in agreement. Amonost breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now Mellon nin, we should go back inside to see how's the king's situation."

Legolas nodded as he followed Amonost back to the corridor leading to the healing room.

Legolas smiled at the sight of his friends and his father's friends waiting behind the healing room doors. As soon as Legolas came into view all the heads turned to him. Faelwen smiled as she laid her eyes on Legolas.

"There you are Legolas." Was all she said before coming forward and embrace Legolas. Legolas only smiled and hugged her as well. When Faelwen released him, he went straight to Hérion who was leaning against the wall and observing him with his sharp eyes. He nodded at Legolas as he came to stand before him.

"The guards were alerted as soon as we became aware of the situation. We closed the gates and the guards are searching everywhere for the attacker." He said before Legolas could say anything.

"I know…" Said the young prince. "Did you find you anything?"

"Nothing yet, the attacker has left no trace for us to follow but I sent Glandur and his soldiers to patrol the forest, there might be some clues there… although our chances of success are slim."

Legolas nodded.

"We'll find the one who's responsible for this, Legolas." Ainion exclaimed loudly. His blue eyes burning with rage.

"I will make sure that will happen!" Said Alya in a dangerous voice. "I will leave with a patrol tomorrow to find the attacker and-"

"Alya!" Sellion cut her off. "You can't just go running off into the forest. We need a plan. We need to be more careful! Don't you see what they have done to Thranduil?"

Alya frowned but chose to keep quiet. Tauriel and others shifted uncomfortably in their places.

Ainion started pacing back and forth. "If he'd just listened to us… if he'd been more careful…"

"Exactly!" They all turned around to see Vehiron coming toward them with long strides as his long robe flew behind him.

"Here we go." Whispered Meldiron. Faelwen shot a warning glare at him as she stepped forward to greet Vehiron. "Lord Vehiron." She said.

"Lady Faelwen." He answered with a low bow. Everyone fell silent for a moment before Vehiron spoke again.

"So it happened… as I thought."

No one answered so he kept talking. "And Lord Ainion is right. The king should've listened to us." He said in a venomous tone. Legolas could feel Maerwen going tense beside him as they all knew what was about to come. The advisor walked past them and made his way to where Calanon was leaning against the wall. He didn't raise his head as Vehiron came to stand in front of him.

Legolas gritted his teeth. Arandur's restraining hand on his arm was the only thing that kept him from wrapping his fingers around the older elf's throat.

Vehiron smirked. "He should've listened to us and taken more guards with him since his own bodyguard doesn't seem to be capable of doing his duties."

Calanon's head shot up and stared at Vehiron with wide eyes.

"How dare you?" Calanon whispered.

"Lord Vehiron I don't think that it's the right time for such discussions." Said Hérion as he stepped forward to stand between the angry advisor and distraught bodyguard.

"This is exactly the best time to put an end to this irresponsibility!" Vehiron almost shouted angrily as he turned to Calanon again. "How do you call yourself a bodyguard when you can't defend your king! You had only one job Calanon and you failed! You failed your king and US!"

"Speak for yourself advisor!" Legolas' voice boomed in the air. The young prince was shaking with fury as he walked toward the stunned advisor. "You are in no place to question the loyalty or the competence of anyone here!" Exclaimed Legolas loudly as he stood in front of Vehiron. "Not as long as I'm the prince."

Vehiron gritted his teeth. "My prince, should I remind you of my position?"

Legolas glared at him. "There's no need for that. Since the king is not capable of making decisions right now I, as the heir to the throne, am in charge of making decisions and these decisions do not concern you!"

Vehiron stared at Legolas in disbelief but he recovered swiftly. "As my prince wishes." He said with a curt bow. "But I'll make sure the king will see to this matter as soon as he recovers."

Legolas rolled his eyes at him before turning around a walk back to his previous position beside the window.

Meldiron and Sadron gave him an encouraging clasp on shoulder as he stood between them.

"Nice job my prince." Whispered Meldiron.

"Yes, sometimes that old man needs to be reminded who's in charge here." Said Sadron in a very low voice only for Meldiron and Legolas to hear.

Legolas was about to say something when the doors of the healing room opened slightly and Ionwë walked out of the room. Everyone was staring at the healer as he met their gazes.

"The king will live." He said with a reassuring smile. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Legolas' eyes lightened up as his face split into a wide smile. He felt as if a heavy weight has been lifted from his shoulders. "Can we see him?" he asked hopeful to see his father just to make sure he's fine. Ionwë turned to him. "Sure my prince, But just one person can see him. He's resting and I don't want to him to be disturbed."

Everyone turned to Legolas. They all knew if only one person deserved to see the king it was his son. Faelwen smiled kindly at him. "Go ahead Legolas, let us how he fares when you returned."

Legolas smiled gratefully as he followed Ionwë into the healing room. The peaceful atmosphere of the room embraced Legolas as the doors closed behind him. Legolas had never been fond of the healing room but he appreciated the peace that it always offered. He could remember numerous nights he'd spent between the white walls of the healing room, recovering from the injuries that he'd mostly gotten during the patrols. He followed Ionwë to the row of beds alongside the left wall. All the beds were covered in white sheets and separated from each other by thin white fabrics hanging between them. Ionwë led Legolas to the last bed where Thranduil was laying motionlessly. Legolas's heart clenched with worry as he laid his eyes on his father. The king seemed to be sleeping peacefully with his eyes closed. His face was deathly pale and the only thing that assured Legolas that the king was alive, was the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest. The healers had removed the blood stained formal robe and replaced it with a light and loose nightshirt. Legolas could see the bandages wrapping around his father's arm from underneath of the thin fabric. The young prince sighed as he sat down on the chair beside the bed and gingerly took his father's hand between his own.

"His hands are cold." He whispered. Ionwë nodded thoughtfully.

"That's not strange since he'd lost too much blood."

"You said he'd been poisoned…"

"Aye my prince. The poison had been entered his blood system by the dagger he'd been stabbed with." The healer sighed angrily. "The poison made him bleed almost to death… if he'd been taken here slightly later…"

Legolas paled at the thought of the consequence. "I don't even dare to imagine."

Ionwë smiled kindly. "But he will be fine my prince, although he'll be confined to bed for a very long time."

Legolas chuckled lightly. "He's not going to like it."

Ionwë raised his eyebrows. "If he resists… I'll drug him."

"You traitor…" Legolas jumped at the weak voice of his father. He knelt beside the bed as a wave of relief washed over him.

"Ada! You're awake!"

"I… know…" whispered Thranduil without opening his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Asked Ionwë as he went to the other side of the bed to take a closer look at the king.

"Fine."

"Am I supposed to believe that?" asked the healer as he checked Thranduil's temperature.

Thrananduil mumbled something in a low voice that even their elven ears couldn't make it out.

"Are you in pain?" Asked Ionwë. Thranduil nodded slightly.

"I'll make you some painkiller tea." Said Ionwë as he went to his desk.

Legolas turned to his father again. The king looked at him through his half lid eyes and gave him a small smile. Legolas smiled back and rubbed his father's fingers gently.

"You scared us all." He whispered. Thranduil closed his eyes again as the pain was getting too much to bear. "I'm sorry Ion nin." He said in a barely noticeable voice.

"Don't tire him out, my prince." Said Ionwë as he walked to the king's bed with a cup in his hand. "Do you think you can drink this?" asked Ionwë as he crouched beside the bed. Thranduil hesitated for a moment before nodding his head. "Great! My prince can you hold him up?" Legolas nodded and raised his father's shoulders gently so he could drink the tea from the cup that Ionwë was holding to his lips. Legolas couldn't help chuckling as Thranduil grimaced at the foul taste of the tea. Thranduil would have raised his eyebrows at his son if there was any strength left in his sore body.

"My prince… we should let the king rest." Said Ionwë apologetically. Legolas frowned at the polite request. He didn't want to leave his father now. He wanted to stay by his side and make sure he'll be alright.

"I want to stay." He said stubbornly.

"You need your rest as well my prince, You look tired." Said the healer kindly. "I'll let you know if anything changes in the king's condition."

"Go Legolas." Said Thranduil weakly. "I will be fine."

Legolas turned to his father and stared into his icy blue eyes which were now dull with pain. He rubbed his father's fingers once more not willing to let go of the king's cold hand. Realizing his son's distress, Thranduil smiled reassuringly and gave the young prince's hand a gentle squeeze.

Legolas sighed in dismay. "I'll come back soon Ada." He said softly before releasing his father's hand and standing up.

"I know you will." Whispered Thranduil before closing his eyes again. Legolas smiled and walked away from the bed and started to make his way toward the door.

But he stopped in the middle of the way and turned around. "Lord Ionwë?"

The healer looked at him with questioning eyes. "May I have a moment of your time?" asked Legolas politely.

"Of course my prince." Said the older elf as he went to stand in front of Legolas.

"Ho may I be of service?" he asked.

"As you know there are some people who want my father dead." Said Legolas with a grim look on his face. "I'll have to put some guards at the entrance of the healing room and also two guards here by the king's side, is that alright with you? I can assure you that this wouldn't cause you and your assistances any disturbance."

Ionwë bowed his head. "There's no problem with that my prince."

Legolas smiled, relieved to have Ionwë agreement. He clasped the healer's shoulder gently.

"Hannon le, Ionwë. For everything." He said with a bright smile dancing on his lips.

"I just did my duty, my prince." Said Ionwë with a deep bow. Legolas bowed his head in thank, then turned around and walked out of the healing room. He was welcomed by Faelwen standing in front of the door and Legolas was surprised to find everyone else gone.

"I made them all go and rest." She said in answer to Legolas' unasked question. Although I couldn't make Hirion leave, he's waiting in the balcony." She said with a chuckle. Then her face went serious. "How's he?" she asked as a worried look passed over her face.

"He will be fine." Said Legolas briefly, he suddenly realized he was too tired to speak.

Feeling the prince's fatigue, Faelwen nodded in understanding.

"You should rest too, Legolas… it's early in the morning and you had a tough night." She said.

"There you are Legolas!" They heard Hirion from behind. Legolas turned around and greeted him with a weary smile. "I assume that your father is fine?" Asked Hirion, His eyes filled with worry for the wellbeing of his king.

Legolas just nodded, too tired to explain. Hirion nodded and wrapped his arm around Legolas' shoulders. "It seems our elfling is tired… let's go and put you to bed my little prince." He said playfully.

"Don't call me that… I'm a fully grown elf." Said Legolas with a mocking smile.

"As you wish my prince." Said Hirion with a grin.

"You two should go now, I'll take care of the rest of things for today." Said Faelwen. Legolas was surprised to see no trace of weariness on her beautiful face.

"Thank you my lady." Said Legolas gratefully as he let Hirion lead him down the corridor toward his own bedroom. Faelwen was right. He'd had a really tough night.

***End of chapter 7***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for taking too long to update, I was really busy. So after lots of tension I added some comedy to the story, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 8: Revelation**

Legolas shifted in his sleep as a voice tore into his pleasant dream.

"Legolas, wake up."

Legolas groaned as he was pulled out of his reverie by the disturbing voice. He blinked several times as he sat up to look around to find the source of disturbance. His frown ceased slightly as his eyes rested on Hirion, kneeling beside his bed. Hirion smiled at the annoyed expression on the young elf's face.

"Wake up you little sleepy elfling, it's late in the afternoon." He said playfully.

"Really?" murmured Legolas lazily as he climbed out of his bed.

"Aye! I thought you've slept enough so I decided to wake you up and besides…" he paused for a moment as he handed Legolas his robe. "Tauriel and Meldiron have come here three times to talk to you, but I refused to wake you up." He said the last sentence with slight annoyance.

Legolas chuckled as he slipped his feet into his boots. "What did they want?"

Hirion shrugged. "They didn't tell me but I think they just wanted to check up on you just to make sure you won't cry again."

Legolas' head shot up at the last statement. "What?" was all he managed to say. He felt his cheek burning with shame as he thought of the moment he'd lost control on the balcony while he was waiting for news from his father's condition and had cried like a little elfling.

"I will kill Amonost." He growled. Hirion burst out laughing.

"Don't get upset with him Legolas, He didn't intend to reveal anything it just suddenly popped out of his mouth."

Legolas rolled his eyes as he stood up from his bed. "Any news from Ada?"

Hirion shook his head. "No, nothing… are you hungry?"

Legolas nodded almost eagerly. He hadn't ate since last night and he suddenly realized he was really hungry. Hirion smiled and walked toward the door. "I'll be back soon, and Landion has prepared the bath for you." He said before closing the door.

Legolas sighed and walked toward the bathroom. He was grateful for Landion's sense of duty. A bath seemed like a brilliant idea. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the warm fragrant water. He let out a satisfied sigh as the soothing water swallowed his lithe form. He closed his eyes and tried to lead all the unpleasant thoughts out of his head. He knew that as long as his father was confined to bed, he was in charge of everything. He had to fill the king's empty place… he had to become the king for a while. He let out a low growl. Even thinking of doing his father's duties made his head spin. Legolas' head jolted up as he heard a knock on the door to the bathroom. Before he could say anything Tauriel and Meldiron stepped inside.

"Good afternoon, Legolas." Said Meldiron as he leant against the doorframe, as if watching Legolas naked in a bathtub was something usual. Tauriel on the other hand was not looking at Legolas. She'd chosen to stare at the ceiling instead. Legolas' face turned to a dark shade of red as he sank deeper into the tub.

"FOR ERU'S SAKE GET OUT OF HERE, I AM NAKED!" He yelled at his friends. Tauriel darted out of the bathroom in an instant, her cheeks flushed. Meldiron rolled his eyes as he stood straight lazily and walked out of the bathroom. Legolas washed himself as quickly as possible, afraid to be interrupted again. He got dressed hastily and stepped out of the bathroom, his face still flushed with shame and anger. He was greeted by Meldiron sitting on Legolas' bed and smiling at him as if nothing had happened. Tauriel was sitting on a chair beside the window, uncomfortably, still avoiding Legolas' eyes. Legolas felt as if she was feeling more embarrassed than him.

"Sorry about intruding into your bathroom." She said in a small voice.

"Just don't do that again!" Legolas snapped at Meldiron instead. Meldiron smirked.

"Stop that Legolas, we go swimming sometimes."

"Well that's totally different!" Legolas said angrily. "Don't I deserve some privacy?"

Meldiron rolled his eyes at that and raised his hands in peace. "You're right, I'm sorry Mellon nin." He said. What he really didn't need right now was an angry Legolas hovering over him and lecture him about respecting other's privacy. That wasn't why he had come here after all. Legolas kept glaring at him for a couple of seconds before giving up and sitting on the other side of the bed with a sigh.

"What are you doing here anyway? Hirion said you've come here three times."

Meldiron sighed. "Well about that…" he glanced at Tauriel briefly before continuing. "Tauriel thinks that you should tell your father what you think." He said in a tone that seemed he doesn't like the idea very much. Legolas raised his eyebrows questioningly. "What I think? What do you mean by that?"

"About your suspicion of having a traitor in the palace." Said Tauriel as she rose from her chair and came to sit beside Legolas on the bed.

"I don't think it's a good idea Tauriel…" Said Legolas with a frown. "And besides my father is in no condition to be told about such matters. His mind shouldn't be troubled by such thoughts."

Tauriel sighed and glanced over at Meldiron who shrugged. After a long moment of silence Tauriel spoke again.

"Alright, I didn't want to bring this up but you leave me no choice."

Legolas and Meldiron both looked at each other and turned to Tauriel again. She shifted uncomfortably before continuing.

"When you all retired to your chambers, I saw Lord Sellion and Lord Hérion heading toward the cellars to grab some wine together and…" She paused and blushed deeply. "And… I couldn't help following them." She confessed and sighed as if a heavy weight has been lifted from her shoulders.

"And?" Asked Legolas with an amused smile. It wasn't like Tauriel to follow people around and spy on them, he understood her shame since she was against such actions.

"And they went down the cellars and sat down and started drinking, then they started discussing the king's condition and the assassination attempt and Legolas they think the same as you." She said. "They think there's a traitor among the high ranked elves."

"Then why didn't they say anything?!" exclaimed Meldiron loudly.

"Because they're afraid… like Legolas." Legolas rose from the bed and started pacing the room. "They are afraid of my father's wrath, right?" He asked and Tauriel nodded.

"And I think they're afraid of something else too." Said Meldiron thoughtfully. "Since they're all from high ranked elves, I think they're afraid of being counted as suspects as well."

"But this matter shouldn't be taken lightly, Legolas you should tell your father." Said Tauriel firmly.

"But Tauriel…"

"No, Legolas! If Sellion and Hérion agree on having a traitor in the palace, then there's no doubt that Lady Faelwen and others think the same, they just don't dare to speak their mind, they need a nudge… an encouragement… to make them talk about their suspicions freely and Legolas you're the only one who can make it happen… you're the king's son, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I think she's right Legolas." Said Meldiron in agreement.

Legolas bowed his head and tried to think. He knew that his father wouldn't react very well but considering Tauriel's words, he was the only one who could bring it up. The only thing that encouraged him was Hérion and Sellion's support. He knew that if he stepped forward they would support him since they agreed with Legolas. And if they were on Legolas' side there was no need to be afraid of facing the council's reaction. He knew that if he didn't do it, more people would get hurt.

"I will do it." He said with a small smile.

"That's great!" Said Tauriel happily.

"What is great exactly?" Said a voice from behind. The startled young elves turned around to see Hirion standing in the doorframe, holding a tray of food.

Legolas stood up and went to Hirion to help him with the tray as he answered his question.

"I'm going to tell Ada about my idea of having a traitor in the palace."

"That's a great idea! Sellion and Hérion…"

"We know." Legolas interrupted the older elf with a grin.

"And how do you know that exactly?" Asked Hirion with raised eyebrows.

"Tauriel has been eavesdropping on their conversation while they were discussing in the cellars." Said Meldiron instantly before anyone could stop him. Hirion turned to Tauriel with raised eyebrows.

"I expected more from you Tauriel." He said in a mocking voice though his eyes were shining with mischief.

"I had to!" Tauriel exclaimed angrily as she stood up from the bed.

"No one is blaming you for that Tauriel, actually I'm thankful." Said Legolas kindly. Tauriel nodded in thanks and turned to Meldiron.

"We're done here Meldiron, we should go now." She said as she walked toward the door. Meldiron rose from the bed and followed Tauriel to the door.

"Inform us of the consequences when you broke the news to the king." Said Tauriel before exiting the room.

"See you later Legolas." Said Meldiron as he headed out of the room.

"See you later." Said Legolas with a smile as he watched the door close behind his friends.

"You made a good decision, Legolas." Said Hirion as he gave Legolas' shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Then he rose from the bed and went to the table in the balcony to bring a goblet and plate for Legolas.

"I didn't know you keep wine in here." Said Hirion as he grabbed the bottle of wine which was standing on the table and came back inside the room.

"I don't remember putting my bottle of wine there, it must have been Landion." He said with a shrug. Hirion placed the plate in Legolas' lap and poured the rich red wine into the goblet and handed it to Legolas.

"Do you want some, Hirion?" asked the young prince as he took a sip from his goblet. The old bodyguard sighed. "I'd love to Legolas, but I'm not allowed to drink while I'm on duty."

Legolas shrugged as he drank the goblet empty and started eating his food. After he was finished he rose from the bed. "I'm going to see Ada." He said as he started changing to a more appropriate robe. Hirion nodded and waited for Legolas to get ready before opening the door for him. When they reached the healing room Faelwen, Mirima, Alya, Ainion, Thorontur, Morcion, Arthion, Hérion and Sellion were already there. They were all standing or sitting around the king's bed with Calanon standing tall behind the bed, his face was solemn. They were all whispering among themselves and from their tone Legolas could say the subject of their discussion wasn't a pleasant one. Worry and fear started creeping into his mind. He exchanged a worried glance with Hirion before walking further into the room. He saw his father leaning against a mountain of pillows, his face had regained some of its color but he still looked weak and tired. As soon as he made eye contact with Legolas he rose his good arm to silence everyone. The room fell silent as everyone turned around to see Legolas and Hirion standing not far from the king's bed.

"Legolas." Said the king as he gestured for his son to come forward. Legolas walked toward his father obediently, not being able to read the expression on the king's face. Morcion moved aside to give Legolas enough room to come closer and sit on the edge of the king's bed. Thranduil gave his son a small smile as he looked into the searching eyes of the young elf. The king then acknowledged Hirion with a small nod and turned his eyes to his son again.

"Ada." Said Legolas as he gazed into his father's eyes. "How are you?" He managed to say, unable to find the proper words to question the heavy atmosphere in the room. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and he didn't like it. His mind was screaming that something was amiss.

Thranduil smiled once more at Legolas. "I feel much better Legolas, thanks to Ionwë's healing skill." Legolas nodded, reviled that at least everything was fine with his father. "Actually I was about to send for you." He added.

Legolas couldn't hold himself any longer. "What is wrong?" he asked impatiently, "what is all this secrecy?" instead of answering Thranduil glanced over Legolas' shoulder at Morcion who was standing behind Legolas, next to Hirion. The raven haired elf cleared his throat before speaking. Legolas turned to look at him.

"Glandur and his patrol have returned." He said. "They haven't found any traces from the attacker, no clues… nothing, but-" He paused as he held Legolas' gaze for a couple of seconds before going on. "But they found something else. They… they found Imrathon's patrol."

Legolas looked at him with confused eyes. "Found? What do you mean by that?" He asked in a panicked voice, he knew the answer already but he was praying to Valar to be proved wrong.

"We found their bodies… they were all slaughtered."

Legolas froze. He was so shocked that he couldn't move a single muscle. He tried his best to stay calm as he stared at Morcion in shock. "All of them?" He finally managed to say.

"They couldn't find Imrathon's body."

"Do you think…"

"Aye… he might've been captured."

Legolas shook his head in denial. He couldn't believe such fate had befallen the brave captain and his company. He gritted his teeth in anger and frustration.

"They've gone so far…" He whispered as his rage increased by every passing second.

"Legolas…" Said Faelwen as she came forward to rest her hand on the distraught elf's shoulder but Legolas shied away from her touch and stood up.

"That's it." He exclaimed loudly. Everyone was startled by the sudden burst of rage from Legolas. It was not like him to lose his temper and calmness. The angry prince whirled around to face the king.

"I came here because I wanted to tell you something Ada, I was hesitant until some minutes ago but now… I can't hold it in any longer." Then he turned around to face the whole room.

"My lords and ladies." He said in a formal tone. "Considering all the recent incidents, I should inform you that… we probably have a traitor in the palace."

***End of chapter 8***


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my god I'm so so so sorry for the delay in updating :( I had to study for my final exams but here I am now! Free and with a new chapter! Here we go!**

**Chapter 9: Traitor**

"We probably have a traitor in the palace." Legolas' voice echoed in the vast hall. Silence fell upon the room. No one dared to talk first and all eyes were on Thranduil.

The king's face was a mask of emotionless authority as he kept glaring at his son with his piercing blue eyes. "Watch your words, child." He finally spoke. "You're walking on thin ice."

Legolas turned on his heels to face his father. His face was suddenly flushed with anger.

"Don't you believe me?!" He exclaimed slightly louder than what he intended. He walked toward Thranduil and knelt beside his bed. "Ada you should listen to me! I know you're injured and in no situation to discuss such matters but you should at least-"

Thranduil raised his good arm to stop his son from talking further. Legolas fell silent instantly.

"Listen to me Legolas and listen carefully. I might not be in a good physical condition but my brain is in complete health and I can tell what is right and what is not!" Legolas kept silent but he didn't stop glaring daggers at his father. He felt humiliated and ashamed. He should've known better than to discuss this matter here, in front of everyone with his father in such a foul mood. It seemed that Thranduil had seen the wave of shame pass through his son's eyes because he took a deep breath and talked in a softer voice. "Legolas, I know you're worried but I also know that you don't know what you're talking about. You're accusing every single person in this room of being a traitor to me and the realm… do you understand that?" before Legolas could speak Sellion cleared his throat. Legolas turned his head to see the blonde warrior step forward. Legolas looked from Sellion to Hérion in confusion. Hérion nodded slightly in an assuring way. Noticing the exchange of glances between Legolas and Hérion, Sellion kept quiet until they both looked at him again. Sellion turned to Thranduil, who was looking at him expectantly.

"Thranduil, I think Legolas is right." Thranduil raised his chin and glared at Sellion.

"How so?" He asked without any emotions in his voice. Sellion who was used to his friend's behavior, didn't cringe at hearing the cold voice of the king. He kept his back straight as he started talking in a calm voice. "Hérion and I were discussing this matter last night." He held Thranduils gaze for a moment before going on. "It is obvious that there is a traitor between us. There is no denying it. There are lots of proofs and I'm sure you can see them too."

Thranduil gritted his teeth but said nothing in disagreement. Deep down he knew that his friend and his son were right… but he didn't want to go through that… not again…

"Thranduil…" Faelwen's voice brought him back to reality. He raised his head to meet the soft gaze of the advisor. He was surprised by what he saw in her eyes. There was nothing in them but… fear.

"You know they are right… I know it's difficult to accept. I know the last time we suffered from betrayal we were made to pay a great price but…" she paused and sat on the edge of the bed. She understood her friend's fear for accepting the truth. Betrayal was nothing easy to handle because it came from a friend not an enemy and that made it almost unbearable. But she had to make Thranduil see the truth no matter how bitter it could be. "But Mellon nin… there's no good in denying it… it will just give them more time for their next move and who knows what will that be?" Thranduil said nothing to that. What could he say? He couldn't object to the truth. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. How could he allow this to happen again? Was not the last time enough? How could he have been so blind? What had he done wrong?

"You will not face it alone." Alya's voice broke through his thoughts. Thranduil raised his face as a faint smile graced his lips. "I know…" He whispered. 'Valar only knows what I'd do without you, my friends.' He thought to himself.

"What should we do now?" asked Legolas curtly, still angry at his father for not believing his words.

"We should start with the suspects." Said Mirima thoughtfully as she started pacing back and forth. "Is there anyone you suspect… Legolas?" Legolas was bewildered slightly by such a question. He looked around the room uneasily. To be honest, he hadn't considered asking himself this question before. Whose trustworthiness could he question? He was sure that everyone in this room were the most loyal elves in the whole Mirkwood and they were obviously clear of any suspicion but what about others? Who could they trust?

He unconsciously took his head in his hands as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

"Legolas?" He heard Hirion's voice urgently calling his name. He opened his eyes, although he didn't remember closing them, and looked at Hirion. He blinked several times to clear his blurry vision. 'I should have slept more.' He thought to himself.

"Legolas are you alright?" Asked Ainion, slightly worried by Legolas' suddenly too pale face. Nothing could go unnoticed from the sharp eyes of the blonde captain. Legolas smiled reassuringly at him. "Of course I'm fine." He said as cheerfully as he could.

"Back to the question…" Said Legolas thoughtfully. "Honestly, I suspect everyone, except for all of you here and my own close friends."

"Everyone… that'd take a lot of time." Said Thorontur sarcastically.

"Should we slim down our choices?" Calanon offered. Legolas looked at the raven haired bodyguard carefully. He hadn't talked much since his last night's encounter with Vehiron. The guilt was clear in his eyes to see. Legolas reminded himself to discuss what happened earlier between Calanon and Vehiron with his father before the advisor could get any chance to trap the king and explain the incident from his own point of view.

"Should we put Vehiron at the top of the list?" Arthion offered innocently.

"You really hate him, don't you?" said Morcion with a smirk.

"For Valar's sake! Who likes him?!" Said Hérion without looking up from the ground.

"Enough! Vehiron might be intolerable sometimes but I do not doubt his loyalty at all." Said Thranduil in a firm voice which left no room for protest.

"Well I think we should interrogate everyone." Said Mirima with a sigh.

"Of course not everyone… we don't need to question the servants, because the information that the traitor possesses is only available for high ranked elves like advisors and captains." Mirima exclaimed almost loudly. She looked impatient and nervous which was clear for everyone else to see.

"We should start with advisors." Said Thranduil as he leant back against the pillows. He felt exhausted as if he'd ran a long distance. "And Hérion, send a small patrol of trackers to see if they can find any traces of Imrathon." Hérion bowed his head in response.

"Who's going to undertake the duty of interrogation?" Asked Sellion with a glint in his eyes.

"I think you and I are capable of doing that, Sellion." Said Arthion with a shrug. No one could deny the fact that he was an expert when it came to making people talk.

"So be it." Said Thranduil in a mere whisper. He could feel the room swirling around his head.

Forgetting all his anger at hearing his father's weak voice, Legolas rushed to his side and gently pushed him back against the pillows. "You're not fine Ada. We've pushed you so far, I'm sorry." He said sympathetically.

Sensing her king's uneasiness, Faelwen hurried to fetch Ionwë.

"Everything will be fine, you don't need to worry. Just get better, can you promise me that?"

Said Legolas in a low whisper just for his father to hear. He was shaken at how weak and vulnerable his father looked at his current situation. He lightly touched his brow to check for fever and he was relieved to find none. Thranduil frowned as Legolas' fingers touched his brow. "Legolas, your hands are cold… are you alright?" He asked in a worried voice. Legolas smiled down at him. "I'm fine Ada, don't worry about me."

"I told you not to take long, you promised me that you won't, lady Faelwen."

They all turned at hearing Ionwë's annoyed voice. The healer looked really angry as he knelt by Thranduil's bed. Legolas moved hastily out of his way. Making Ionwë angrier was the last thing he wanted to do at that moment. Ionwë checked Thranduil's temperature and wound before turning around to face them.

"He's fine. Because of the great loss of blood, He can't stay awake for a long time. His body is too weak right now."

"We're leaving then." Said Faelwen as she gave a meaningful look at her friends and Legolas.

Everyone started following Faelwen to the door except for Legolas who was still sitting on the edge of the bed. Alya took some steps back and turned around to call for Legolas but Faelwen stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder and shaking her head. Alya nodded with a smile and followed Faelwen out of the room. Understanding Legolas' worry, Ionwë didn't object to Legolas not leaving the room. The healer started walking around the room picking the ingredients he needed for making a sleeping potion for Thranduil.

"Don't you want to go, Legolas?" Said Thranduil without opening his eyes.

"I will, Ada I just wanted to make sure that…" Legolas trailed off, not knowing how to tell his father about his feelings.

"What's wrong Legolas?" Asked Thranduil as he opened his eyes again and tried to sit straighter.

Legolas shifted uneasily as he tried to find the right words. "I'm worried about…these interrogations."

"Why?"

"Well… as soon as the news spreads… that there's a traitor in the palace then how would people react? Wouldn't it cause distrust between comrades or even friends or…"

Thranduil frowned at hearing that. "Are you talking about Amonost?"

Legolas nodded. "Everyone knows about his past… his father and…" he sighed. "I don't want anyone to suspect Amonost. He'd never betray us no matter what his father has done in the past. He's not like him."

"If you trust him then I trust him, Legolas and I can assure you that no one will accuse him of anything." Said Thranduil in an assuring tone. Although he wasn't so sure. He could clearly remember the day that Amonost's father, Daeron, had betrayed him. It was 2800 years ago when Legolas was still a toddler and Mirkwood was not as dark as it was now. Daeron was a dear friend to Thranduil. A loyal warrior who'd always been at his side for as long as he could remember but then the dark days came and Daeron betrayed them and gave important information to the enemy and Mirkwood had paid a great price. They had lost many good warriors at that time just because of Daeron's folly and weakness. No one knew what became of him after that. All that was left of him was his wife and his only child, Amonost. Although Thranduil had never held any hard feelings against Amonost and his mother because he knew that they were not to blame. They had no way to know what Daeron had been up to but others were not that kind. Amonost and his mother had to go through so much just to get accepted in the society again, they couldn't reclaim their former place amongst Mirkwood elves though. People always looked at them as the son and wife of a traitor who had sent their loved ones to death.

Amonost had always hated his father for making his and his mother's life a living hell. He hated him for making them take the blame and pay for his treason. He hated him for running away and leaving them like a coward.

Thranduil could understand Legolas' worry. People had let go of their hatred toward Amonost and his mother for now but they were waiting for something to happen and blame them for it and have their revenge on them.

"Legolas, I want you to be present at interrogations on my behalf to watch over the process and report back to me." Legolas nodded at his father's request. The traces of worry were still marring his fair feature. Thranduil sighed at his son's uneasiness.

"Don't worry ion nin, I'll ask Arthion to leave Amonost out of it." He suggested. Legolas' face immediately lightened up at the king's statement and nodded in gratitude. "Hannon le Ada." He said with a broad smile. Thranduil smiled back at him and felt something strange in his chest. His heart was beating with a joy that he couldn't comprehend. And suddenly realization hit him. It's been the first time in many years that HE had actually made Legolas smile. Guilt started filling his heart but he was interrupted by hearing someone clearing his throat. They both turned around to see Ionwë waiting with a cup in his hands. Legolas grinned at him as he got up from the bed.

"I think it's time to go." He said.

"You think?" Said Ionwë with a mocking smile. Legolas laughed and turned to his father.

"I'll come back tomorrow to report to you." Thranduil nodded in understanding. Legolas nodded back and headed toward the door and walked through it to find himself in the corridor. He smiled at Hirion and Calanon who were leaning against the wall apparently waiting for him.

"I thought you've left." Calanon raised one eyebrow. "I have only one duty right now my prince and that's protecting the king. Vehiron is looking for an excuse to burn me alive. I'm not going to give him one." He said teasingly. Legolas chuckled and turned to Hirion but Hirion silenced him with a glare. "You don't really expect me to leave you alone at this dangerous times, do you?"

"No… of course not!" He said with a grin.

"I should be going, good evening my prince, good evening Hirion." Said the raven haired bodyguard before walking through the healing room's door. Legolas and Hirion nodded at him before he closed the door behind him.

"Sadron was here some minutes ago." Announced Hirion as they started walking down the corridor. "He said everyone is gathering in your room to hear about the news."

"Since when my room has become an assembly hall?" Legolas said with a sigh. His head had started throbbing with pain for an unknown reason and all he wanted at that moment was a goblet of strong wine but breaking the news to his friends was now inevitable since his friends were already waiting for him. He sighed once more and followed Hirion down the corridor.

***End of chapter 9***

A/N: I know it's been a boring and rather short chapter but I promise you the next chapter will be an exciting one.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"They're not going to get anything from these interrogations." Arandur exclaimed loudly.

"And why not?!" Asked Raina with raised eyebrows.

It was near dusk and they were all sitting around in Legolas' chamber discussing the news that Legolas had broken to them minutes ago. Arandur shook his head in disappointment and jumped down from Legolas' desk. "Because the traitor is not going to get panicked by these interrogations, He must have foreseen it and gotten ready for it, He's not going to lose himself and give away any information, he's far smarter than it, this I'm sure!." He almost shouted at his friends.

"Calm down Arandur! What's wrong with you?" Asked Sadron in an annoyed voice.

"What is wrong with ME?! My uncle has gone missing and is probably dead and you ask me what is wrong with me?! Really?!" Arandur yelled at Sadron who cringed at the sudden raise of Arandur's voice.

"Arandur…" Silima pleaded from her seat in front of the balcony. "Please calm down, do not get your anger out on your friends it's not their fault."

Arandur visibly calmed at hearing her words. "I know… Silima…" He sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall with a sigh. "I'm so sorry, Sadron." He said in a broken voice without looking up. Sadron smiled in return, no apology was needed. Legolas who was still amazed at the exchange of those calming and almost loving words between Silima and Arandur, tried to suppress a grin as his mind went back to his previous discussion with Arandur about Silima. He reminded himself to ask Arandur about it in a better time.

"I'm afraid I should agree with Arandur…" Said Tauriel with a thoughtful frown.

"But that's the only thing we can do." Said Legolas in a firm yet tired voice. He was sick of discussing and talking and persuading people. He'd had enough for today. All he wanted was a goblet full of wine and a long and dreamless sleep.

"There must be another way…" Whispered Maerwen.  
"Of course there is another way! The king can imprison everyone until the truth is revealed, how about this?!" Said Sadron sarcastically.

"We're not here to hear your stupid jokes." Maerwen growled at Sadron.

"Can't you two just get along?!" Meldiron hissed.

Amonost rolled his eyes and turned to Legolas. "I can help with the interrogations if you want." He offered gently. Legolas smiled gratefully at him and shook his head.

"Hannon le, mellon nin, but I think you shouldn't get involved. In fact the king thinks that you should stay out of it."

Amonost frowned in confusion and after a second his face went pale with realization.

"It will be alright Amonost, I promise you." Legolas added hastily at seeing his friend's discomfort. Amonost nodded with a forced smile but didn't express any more words.

Maerwen wrapped her arms around Amonost's upper body. "We won't let anyone question your loyalty again, melleth nin." She whispered in his chest, her voice muffled by Amonost's tonic. This time Amonost gave a real smile and caressed her back gently. "I know."

Raina cleared her throat and turned to Legolas. "Are you sure you don't need our help?"

Legolas nodded confidently. "Yes, I'm sure. Besides I don't need to do anything all I have to do is to observe the process of the interrogations, it shouldn't be that hard."

"But the most boring thing ever!" Meldiron said under his breath.

"But necessary anyway." Said Tauriel as she raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"You just said it's fruitless!" Meldiron exclaimed loudly.

"I did but as Legolas said there's nothing else that can be done." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest as if challenging Meldiron.

After a moment of silence suddenly Raina burst out laughing.

"Imagine Lord Vehiron's face when Lord Sellion is questioning him." She said in a squeaky voice.

"Seems entertaining to me." Said Arandur in a serious tone.

"But my father would get angry for sure." Maerwen confessed.

Legolas sighed. "I'm so sorry Maerwen, there was nothing I could do. I'm sure everyone else's parents would feel the same."

"My father doesn't care." Said Meldiron with shrug.

"But my mother would get offended. She always brags about how much she's trusted by the king and if she hears that she's going to be interrogated… I don't even want to imagine." Said Raina with a sigh.

"I can imagine my father's reaction." Said Sadron with a smirk. "I can only pity the one who is going to break the news to him."

Legolas smiled broadly at his friend. "In fact, I was about to ask you all to tell your parents personally."

Silima took in a sharp breath and jumped out of her armchair. "I don't want to be the one who is going to ruin my father's day."

"I'm sure Lord Maldor will understand." Said Legolas with a knowing smile.

Silima bowed her head, still clearly nervous about the situation she was going to face.

Legolas sighed. "Alright… I will ask someone else to tell them if that makes you uncomfortable."

"That'd be a great idea, although we are going to have to listen to my father's complains for a while anyway." Said Arandur in an annoyed tone.

"Should I be happy that I don't have to worry about any of these, since I'm an orphan?" Asked Tauriel in an unsure voice. Not knowing how to handle the question Legolas only managed to raise his eyebrows at her. An awkward silence fell upon the room as no one knew what to say. Finally Tauriel spoke again.

"I guess that's it! Is there anything else that we should know about, Legolas?"

Legolas shook his head. "No, I guess that'd be all." He said softly. Raina raised to her feet.

"It's getting late. I think we should all be going." She said. "We're so sorry for taking your time, Legolas. I know how tiring it is to repeat something over and over." Legolas patted her shoulder kindly as he went to open the door for his friends. Everyone headed toward the door, bidding Legolas a good evening as they walked out.

"Give the king our regards." Said Meldiron as he was the last one to leave.

"I will, Hannon le." Answered Legolas with a thankful smile as he watched his friend leave. As soon as Meldiron and others were out of sight he let out a shuddering breath and leant against the door frame as a strong wave of dizziness hit him again and he had to grasp the door handle to hold himself up.

"Legolas?!" he heard Hirion's voice in his throbbing head and looked up. He could tell from the look of shock on Hirion's face that he must be looking terrible.

"Legolas! Are you feeling ill?! Talk to me!" Hirion said in an urgent voice desperate to receive an answer from his prince. Legolas held his breath as the wave of dizziness passed and left him clinging to the door handle. Legolas blinked several times to clear his vision and looked up at Hirion with a weak smile. "I'm fine, Hirion. I'm just tired." He said as he stepped back from the door and walked back into his room and he had to try so hard not to roll his eyes as he heard Hirion following him into the room.

Ignoring Hirion's watchful eyes he walked to the balcony to grab the bottle of wine he'd left there earlier that afternoon. "Would you like some wine?" He offered a goblet of wine to his bodyguard although he knew the answer already.

"No Legolas, I am-"

"-On duty I know." Said Legolas as he drank his goblet of wine empty and put the goblet on the railing and gazed down at the darkening forest. Hirion came to stand beside him. They both stood like that for a couple of minutes in comfortable silence.

"Arandur was really devastated." Legolas finally spoke.

"About Imrathon?" Asked Hirion without taking his eyes from the peach black forest.

"Aye." Said Legolas. "I'm worried about his mother. She was really close with her brother… And above all I'm worried about Imrathon… he's dead isn't he?"

"I hope not but… I don't want to lie to you Legolas, the chances of him being alive are slim." Said Hirion with a sigh.

Legolas didn't say anything in reply. He just turned around and walked back into his room and sat on his bed with a heavy sigh.

"These interrogations are in vain." Hirion suddenly confessed as he sat on the edge of the window.

"Why everyone keeps telling me that?!" Legolas exclaimed with a frown as he laid back on his bed with his legs still hanging from the edge of the bed.

Hirion shrugged. "Because it has always been like that in these cases. The last time it happened we weren't able to find the traitor until the last moment and it was too late! He got away."

He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "If only I could get my hands on Daeron… I would have killed him with bare hands… that filthy traitor!"

Legolas chuckled and sat upright as he heard a knock on the door. He nodded at Hirion who jumped down from the window frame to open the door.

"Good evening Lord Hirion." Legolas smiled at hearing Landion's soft voice.

"Good evening Landion." Said Hirion as he stepped aside to let the servant in.

"Good evening my prince." He said with a low bow. Legolas smiled at him and nodded.

"I've asked lady Nessima to send a tray of food up to your room as soon as the dinner is ready, it should arrive any time." Said Landion as he started walking around the room collecting Legolas' cloths which he'd left on his chair and desk.

"Hannon le, Landion." Said Legolas with a grateful nod, although he wasn't hungry really. He sat in silence as he watched Landion lighting up the candles and organizing his messy desk.

Soon a knock was heard on the door.

"I'll get it." Hirion waved his hand at Landion who was about to go for the door.

"Hannon le." Legolas heard Hirion say as he closed the door and walked back into the room.

"Food is here." Said Hirion with a wink and placed the tray on the table in the center of the room.

Landion started setting up the table and Legolas tried to sniffle a yawn as he sat down at the table with Hirion sitting across from him.

They didn't talk much during dinner, Hirion seemed to be really hungry and Legolas' body felt so sore as if he was ran over by an Oliphant and didn't feel like talking.

After dinner Hirion retreated to his own chamber after giving instructions to the guards who were standing on either sides of the door to Legolas' chamber.

Before getting ready for sleep Legolas dismissed Landion who left immediately after wishing Legolas a good night.

The young prince threw himself on the large bed and stared at the ceiling. All the memories of the day rushed back to him. His father's look of despair never left his mind. He'd never seen his father so… desperate. He didn't know if others were informed of the interrogations or not.

'Tomorrow is going to be a tough day since I'm going to face a bunch of angry advisors and furious captains.' He thought to himself and buried his face in the pillow. 'Poor Ada! How does he tolerate these things all by himself?' he turned to his side and stared at the wall.

He took in a sharp breath as a searing pain took over his head. He clenched at his head as he pressed his eyes shut. He felt like his head was going to explode at any moment. He desperately tried to sit but the pain was so severe that he couldn't see anything.

He was about to scream in pain when it all suddenly stopped.

He stayed where he was for a couple of seconds, still panting from what his body had gone through. The prince slowly opened his eyes and let out a shuddering breath.

'What was that?' he asked himself as he laid back on the bed again. He suddenly felt really exhausted. Before he could think anymore he fell back into a deep sleep.

"Good morning my prince." Legolas turned around from the window at hearing Landion's voice entering his room.

"Good morning Landion, Thank you for the bath." He said with a smile but he was surprised by the look of horror that suddenly appeared on his servant's face.

"M… my prince… your nose is bleeding." He said while pointing at Legolas' face.

Legolas frowned and ran to the mirror to see a drop of blood dripping from his nose. He hurried to the bathroom to wash his face as horror started taking over him.

'What's happening to me?'

He grabbed a towel and pressed it to his bleeding nose.

"My prince! Are you alright?"

He heard Landion's terrified voice.

"I'm fine Landion." He said as he tried to keep horror out of his voice.

"I'll fetch master Ionwë!"

"Don't Landion! I'm fine!"

"What's going on here?!" both Legolas and Landion jumped at hearing Hirion's voice before Legolas could do anything Hirion was standing in the entrance looking with horror at Legolas' blood covered face.

"Sweet Eru…" He whispered as he took a step forward into the bathroom.

Legolas involuntary took a shaky step back and felt the wall behind him. He didn't know why it had suddenly become so difficult to breath. "I'm fine Hirion." He insisted and pressed his back against the wall. Deep down he knew he wasn't fine. All of a sudden his head had started throbbing with an unbearable pain that made him close his eyes he could hear blood rushing through his ears. He could feel cold sweat covering his body as his body started shivering uncontrollably.

Hirion watched in horror as Legolas' face turned white with visible pain and closed his eyes. He rushed forward as Legolas started shivering and he started sliding down against the wall.

"Legolas!LEGOLAS!" He yelled as he grabbed Legolas' shoulders and shook him slightly to catch his attention but the prince had gone blind with pain and couldn't make anything out of his surroundings. Hirion's eyes went wide as Legolas' lips started turning into a light shade of blue.

"Landion! Fetch Ionwë!" He shouted at Landion who seemed to be rooted to the ground with fear. The servant recovered from the shock quickly and ran toward the door.

Hirion turned back to Legolas who had gone horribly still.

"Legolas!" He pulled the younger elf's head into his lap. "Please answer me! PLEASE!"

But no answer came from the prince as his breath quickened and his face twisted in pain. Hirion lifted Legolas up in his arms and carried him to his bed. He didn't know what to do so he just sat there in despair, holding his fingers on Legolas' neck and counting his pulses.

The older elf was still in shock. Legolas seemed to be in a good health condition last night, they had dinner together…

"What has happened to you little one…?" He whispered to the almost unconscious Legolas. He didn't know how long he sat there holding his breath whenever he was waiting for the next pulse.

He almost cried out in relief as Ionwë's form appeared in the doorframe. The healer hurried to Legolas' side without a word. Landion walked in after him with two of Ionwë's assistants. Hirion stepped out of the healers' way and stood by Landion's side.

"You didn't tell the king anything did you?" He whispered to him.

Landion shook his head in response. "I was lucky that he was asleep when I ran in." Then he looked at Legolas' form which was surrounded by healers. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know! He seemed fine last night." Said Hirion in a low voice. He walked to Ionwë's side gingerly afraid that the healer might lash out at him.

"Ionwë? What's wrong with him?" He asked in a shaking voice. Ionwë didn't answer right away as he bent down and smelled Legolas' breath and frowned.

"He must be taken to the healing ward." He barked at his assistants without looking at Hirion. When the two other healers started preparing Legolas and one of them went to get the litter they had brought with them.

"Ionwë!" Hirion almost shouted at the healer. Ionwë took a deep breath and finally turned to Hirion.

"I am not sure yet, Hirion. I should take a blood sample of him and test it to make sure."

"Tell me what you think… NOW!" Hirion demanded in a stern voice.

Ionwë sighed and held Hirion's gaze before saying the most dreadful words that Hirion had ever heard in his entire life.

"Legolas has been poisoned and I don't know if he's going to survive."

***End of chapter 10***


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

'I don't know if he's going to survive'

These words were ringing in Hirion's head as he and Landion followed Ionwë to the healing ward.

"We should take the left corridor and enter from the back door, so that Thranduil wouldn't notice us."

Hirion just nodded at that. He felt a lump growing in his throat by every step they took toward the healing ward. He still couldn't believe what had happened a few minutes ago. Legolas' terrified eyes wouldn't leave his mind. He shook his head and tried to keep calm. He glanced at the two healers who were carrying Legolas. He stretched his neck to take a better look at his prince but his vision was blocked by the healers. He finally gave in and walked ahead to open the door for them.

The healing rooms were bright with morning light and the sound of the birds singing echoed between the clean walls.

'It would have be a beautiful morning if Legolas wasn't in such a dire situation.' Hirion thought to himself. They were lucky that the healing ward was designed in 'L' shape. They put Legolas on a bed as far away as possible from Thranduil although the king couldn't see Legolas by any chance but they had to be careful.

Ionwë gestured at Hirion and Landion to keep quiet as he started examining Legolas.

"How did he get poisoned in the first place?" Said Landion in a hysterical voice. "I watched over Lady Nessima while she was preparing his food! And I wash his clothes myself! How on Arda…"

"And are you sure about the safety of the wine?" Asked Hirion thoughtfully as he tried to distract himself from looking at Legolas' pale face.

"Pardon me?" Asked Landion in pure confusion.

"The bottle of wine you put on his table in the balcony yesterday afternoon!" Said Hirion impatiently.

"I swear to Valar I didn't put anything on his table yesterday!" Exclaimed Landion in horror.

Hirion put his hand on his mouth, afraid that his suddenly loud voice might attract Thranduil's attention.

"Hush! What do you mean? There was a bottle of wine on Legolas' table yesterday! Right in the balcony! Think carefully before you answer!"

Landion started saying something which was muffled by Hirion's hand.

"Say that again." Hirion demanded as he removed his hand.

"I said the bottle of wine in the prince's room was empty and I forgot to fill it yesterday and I was about to fill it this morning but I found out it was full of wine already, I thought the prince might have refilled it himself!" He said in a trembling voice but Hirion wasn't listening anymore. Guilt and horror started creeping into his mind as he darted out of the healing room.

'How could I allow this to happen?' Hirion thought to himself as he ran down the corridor unheeding to the surprised eyes of the elves that followed him. He burst into Legolas' room and jumped toward his table just to find the bottle of wine resting on it. The red liquid was shining innocently in the morning light.

Hirion grabbed it and was about to leave the room when he came face to face with Arthion.

"What is wrong with you Hirion? I shouted your name several times, the whole Mirkwood heard my voice except for you." He said in a disapproving tone. "Anyway, where is Legolas? He's late! Everyone is waiting for him in the king's office and… Hirion! I'm talking to you! Wait!"

He ran after Hirion who pushed him aside and ran out of the room.

"What on Arda… Hirion?" He finally managed to grip Hirion by arm when he was about to disappear around a corner.

"You'd better tell me what is going on, NOW!" He said, still panting from running all the way after Hirion.

"Legolas has been poisoned and I have no time to explain! You just make sure that Thranduil wouldn't find out!" Hirion replied before freeing himself from his grip and leave the astounded captain behind. Arthion watched in awe as Hirion disappeared from his sight. He blinked several times before turning on his heels and ran back to the king's office.

Hirion entered the healing ward and handed the bottle of wine to Ionwë who was busy making a smelly potion.

"What is this?" He asked Hirion before going back to his work.

"I believe Legolas has been poisoned by this."

Ionwë's eyes narrowed at hearing this and he snatched the bottle from Hirion's grasp in one swift motion. He started scanning the bottle. "Iauron, finish the potion I was making." He told one of his assistances without looking up from the bottle. He walked to a nearby desk and poured a small amount of the wine in a glass. Hirion and Landion came to stand beside him.

The healer added a few drops of a colorless liquid to the glass of wine and waited in silence. After a few second black spots started to appear on the surface of the wine and in less than a few seconds the whole wine had turned into black.

"No…" Ionwë whispered and took some steps back from the desk.

"What?! What is it?!" Hirion demanded as fear started to take over him.

"It's as I feared… it's the black Lilium." Answered the healer and rushed back to Legolas' side. He motioned for Iauron to bring the potion he'd been making.

"Hold him up." He told Landion who quickly lifted Legolas' shoulder up so that Ionwë could pour it slowly down his throat. When he was finished Landion put his prince down on the bed and stared at his gray face with his dark teary eyes.

"Will he be fine? Was that the antidote you gave him?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Landion." Said the healer and rose from the bed.

"What do you mean you're sorry?! Tell me he'll be fine… tell me he'll survive… please…"

Hirion pleaded. Ionwë turned around to face the golden haired bodyguard.

"The potion I gave him will slow down the poison and stable his condition for a while but… I'm afraid there is no known antidote for the poison of the black Lilium…"

"What is this black Lilium?!" Hirion almost yelled, looking definitely astonished.

"It's a rare flower and it contains a fatal poison, it was used by Avari." Said Ionwë in a calm voice.

"Avari?! But we have no Avari in Mirkwood!" said Hirion as he sat on the edge of the bed and took Legolas' hand in his own and bent his head.

"Please Master Ionwë… please do not tell us there is nothing you can do…" Said Landion as tears welled up in his eyes once more. Just the thought of losing his liege was enough to break him down.

"I will try anything in my power to help him. I love Legolas as much as you do." Said Ionwë and put his hand on Landion's shoulder compassionately.

"Someone must inform the king." Said the healer as he walked back to his desk.

"No… I can't do it…I can't…" Said Hirion in a low voice.

Ionwë sighed and opened an old book on his desk. "If you don't do this then who else can? Landion?!"

"No!" Landion moaned pitifully.

"You are a healer! You certainly know how to do these sort of things." Hirion reasoned.

Ionwë narrowed his eyes. "Pardon me? What makes you think that telling parents that their beloved child has been poisoned by a deadly poison is part of a healer's job?"

"I'm sorry…" Hirion whispered and took his head in his hands.

"I'm just afraid… I hate myself for if it wasn't for my carelessness, Legolas wouldn't be in this condition at all. I can't face Thranduil and tell him that I've failed him. He put his only precious thing in my care… his son… and look what I did? I couldn't even do this single thing for him after everything he did for me!"

"There was no way you could have known the wine has been poisoned, Hirion. Stop blaming yourself." Said Ionwë as he turned around to look at Hirion. "And I'm sure the king would never blame you for that.

Hirion shook his head. "You don't know him…"

Ionwë was about to say something when the door burst open and Faelwen walked in. she was followed by Hérion and Arthion and right after them Amonost, Arandur and Tauriel walked in.

"What has happened to him?"

"Will he be fine?"

"Look at him he's as white as a sheet!"

"Sweet Eru…"

"Hush!" Faelwen silenced everyone and turned to Ionwë who nodded at her thankfully for stopping the flood of questions.

"How is he?" She asked briefly with a stern look on her face. Others looked at Ionwë in silence.

Ionwë hesitated for a couple of seconds before replying.

"He's been poisoned by Black Lilium." Faelwen, Arthion and Hérion paled visibly at hearing the name while the younger elves frowned in confusion.

"What is it?" Asked Amonost with a worried look in his eyes.

"It's a deadly ancient poison which was used by Avari." Ionwë explained.

"But he's going to be fine, right?" Asked Tauriel hopefully.

Ionwë bowed his head in silence not daring to break the young elf's hope. Hirion came to his aid.

"No Tauriel, he won't be fine unless we find the antidote." He said.

Landion sobbed involuntary at hearing that.

Tauriel's eyes widened in realization and tears started running down her face in a blink of an eye.

"There is no cure?" She whispered.

"We shouldn't lose our hope! Master Ionwë will find a cure, right?" Said Arandur as he locked eyes with Ionwë.

"I will try my best." Said the healer. The younger elves nodded as they all walked towards Legolas' bed to take a look at him while Faelwen, Arthion and Hérion stayed with Ionwë to discuss the situation.

"Are you sure there is no cure?" Asked Hérion.

"Yes my lord, I'm sure." Ionwë replied calmly.

"How did he get poisoned? And how did this poison get into the palace in the first place?! We have no Avari in Mirkwood." Said Arthion impatiently.

"He was poisoned by wine, though I do not have the answer to your second question."

"Has anyone told Thranduil?" Asked Faelwen.

Ionwë shook his head. "No one dares to tell him."

"Shouldn't we just keep it from him a little longer? Maybe master Ionwë can come up with a cure until then." Arthion suggested.

"I'm sorry my lord, but do not get your hopes high. I know I've promised to try my best on the antidote but remember that no one has survived The Black Lilium poison." Said Ionwë honestly. He knew what troubles the false hope might cause.

"He's right, we should tell Thranduil. If anything happens and he finds out that we hadn't told him, he would never forgive us." Said Hérion.

"Nothing is going to happen! Legolas is going to be fine!" Arthion growled.

"I'm just considering the possibilities."

"We will keep this down until tomorrow and if nothing changes in Legolas' condition then we will tell Thranduil and we'd better pray he doesn't find out until then." Said Faelwen before walking to Legolas' bed. Arthion and Hérion exchanged worried glances before following Faelwen. They all sat in silence for a couple of minutes. All eyes were on Legolas' bed as if they were waiting for a miracle to happen.

"How much time does he have?" Asked Hérion without looking away from Legolas.

"Two weeks or so I guess." Ionwë replied. He was busy searching in the numerous books he'd opened on his desk.

"We should inform the council." Said Faelwen briefly.

"Can you do that?" Asked Hérion with a grim expression on his face.

"That's my duty." Said Faelwen as she stood up from her seat and walked toward the door. "A council will be held in less than an hour, you'd better come with me." She said to Arthion and Hérion. They both nodded and stood up.

"Try your best master Ionwë. You're our only hope." Said Faelwen before walking out of the room with Hérion and Arthion.

Ionwë sighed and walked to Legolas' bed to examine him.

"You three should go now, I'm sure you want to tell your friends about Legolas." Said Ionwë without looking up.

"I do not have the heart to…" Tauriel tried to explain before tears started running down her cheeks again.

"Please do not lose your hope my lady." Said Landion as he was trying to look hopeful himself.

Tauriel shook her head. "It has no cure!"

"Calm down Tauriel, crying won't change anything." Said Arandur as he patted her shoulder kindly. He wasn't good at comforting others, girls in particular. 'Legolas is a professional though…' He thought to himself. When Tauriel didn't seem to heed his words he turned his pleading eyes to Amonost. The young elf rolled his light gray eyes and wrapped an arm around Tauriel's shoulders.

"Everything will be fine Tauriel, I know you're afraid of losing another one of your loved ones, but Legolas is strong. I'm sure he won't give up that easily and look!" He pointed toward Ionwë who was still busy examining Legolas. "Master Ionwë is trying so hard to help Legolas and we all know he's the best!" He added with a smile. Ionwë looked up and gave a thankful smile to Amonost.

"That's right, I will try my best and trust me, Legolas is too stubborn to die." He said with a broad smile.

Tauriel sniffed and smiled weakly. "You're right."

"Of course he's right! Now that's enough children, I'm sure you have things to attend to. Do not delay any longer here." Said Hirion. Amonost nodded and stood up.

"We'll come back this evening, save Legolas for us Master Ionwë. Come, Tauriel, Arandur."

When the three young elves left the room Ionwë called for his assistant who was busy making some kind of potion on the other side of the room.

"Iauron? Bring a clean night shirt for Legolas."

Iauron hurried back to Legolas' side with a thin and loose nightshirt and with the help of Landion they took the bloody shirt off and replaced it with the new one.

"While you're going to have the shirt washed, please give the king his potion. It's almost time." Ionwë instructed. Iauron grabbed a blue bottle and a cup before making for the king's bed.

When he was out of sight Hirion spoke.

"We have to find the source of this poison. If this was only used by Avari then maybe…" He started rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "As far as we know there are no Avari in Mirkwood but the forest is not under our control like it once used to be."

"You can never be sure, just because you hadn't seen Avari in Mirkwood it doesn't mean that they do not exist." Ionwë reasoned.

"My dear Ionwë I wish it was that easy. When you have to speak in front of the council you have to speak with proves." He then looked at Legolas. His eyes full of sorrow.

"Why would anyone do such a thing to Legolas…" he sighed.

"Prince Legolas is so kind and caring to everyone, how could they…" Landion whispered.

Ionwë shook his head as he started his research on the cure again. A couple of seconds passed in silence and then several things happened together.

The first thing they knew was Iauron, bursting into the view while panting heavily and trying to say something between his short breaths.

"The king… shirt… coming…" Ionwë frowned as he was trying to make out what the poor assistant was trying to say but he froze in his place when heard the icy cold voice of the king of the woodland realm.

"What has befallen my son?"

***End of chapter 11***

A/N: Some of you might not know about Avari so here's a short description for you from "Tolkien Gateway".

**Avari** (singular _Avar_) is a Quenya word meaning 'Refusers' or 'Recusants'. When Oromë found the Elves that awakened in Cuiviénen, he summoned them to come with him to Valinor. All the Minyar and most of the Tatyar were persuaded, along with some of the Nelyar, and followed Oromë into the west on the Great Journey.

The rest, who dwelt furthest from the waters of Cuiviénen, and wandered in the hills, had not seen Oromë at his first coming, and knew only vague scary rumors of the Valar; lies of Melkor concerning Oromë and Nahar perhaps had a role. So they remained suspicious, or simply refused to depart from their own lands, and spread gradually throughout the wide lands of Middle-earth. Their population was composed of half of the Tatyar and one third of the Nelyar, who maybe were called Lindai. According to a tradition their leaders were Morwë of the Tatyar and Nurwë of the Nelyar. They were after known by the name "the Unwilling", because they refused the summons.

According to the legends, Orcs may be descended by Avarin elves captured and corrupted by Melkor.

Initially the Avari stayed in Cuiviénen but many of them started to wander westwards. The Avari who finally went westwards, were mingled with the Nandor of the Vales of Anduin, Eriador and some reached Beleriand, mingling with the Laiquendi. But very few settled in Doriath. The Avari who came from the Tatyar were unfriendly and jealous to the Noldor, their exalted kin, and accused them for arrogance.

The Edain who traveled to the West met the Avari first of all the Elves, and were taught from them music and language, which influenced theirs. They probably taught them many of the basic crafts of civilization, though the craft of the Eldar surpassed that of the Avari even more than that of the Avari surpassed primitive Men.

Some Avari after the end of the First Age started to mingle with the scattered Nandor beyond the Misty Mountains and they became hardly distinguishable from them, afterwards known as Silvan Elves.

It is told that no Avari Elves were to be found west of the Misty Mountains during the late Third Age.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Nothing moved in the vast room. Nothing, even birds, dared to make a single noise as Thranduil strode toward his son's motionless form. There was no shaking in his steps. No weakness in his movements. The only thing that gave away his weakness was the paleness of his face. All the weakness that was clearly written on his face yesterday was now gone and it was replaced by an emotionless mask.

The king knelt gracefully by his son's bed and looked at his pale face with empty eyes. He then turned his head in a slow motion and his icy glare came to rest upon Ionwë. The healer swallowed hard as the cold eyes of the king pierced his soul. 'He's going to kill me now.' He thought to himself. He knew that nothing would come to his aid. Even Hirion who was sitting right beside him. Ionwë didn't know how he was faring but from his stillness he could tell that he was scared to the bones. He didn't even want to think how Landion was feeling at the moment. 'I hope he doesn't faint.'

"I think I asked you a question." Thranduil's cold voice pulled him out of his thought. He gathered all his strength and tried to speak.

"M-My king…" His voice sounded somehow squeaky to his own ears.

"Spare me your setups and speak quickly, Ionwë. You know I'm not patient." Thranduil's voice had a hint of rage which made Ionwë pale visibly.

"He… has been p-poisoned, my king…" Ionwë managed to say.

"What poison?" Thranduil's voice was dangerously calm.

Ionwë heard Hirion draw in a sharp breath.

"My king…" Iauron's voice was the last thing Ionwë expected to hear.

"Did I give you the permission to speak?" Said Thranduil in a dangerous tone withought releasing Ionwë from his fixing glare.

Iauron fell silent. Ionwë gathered all his courage. He had to do this. He knew it wasn't how he expected it to be, but…

"It's the black Lilium." He finally managed to say. He didn't like the silence that followed his words. Thranduil was as still as a statue except for his hands which were shaking visibly. Ionwë closed his eyes, not daring to hold his king's gaze any longer. He would appreciate it if Thranduil shouted at him instead of staring at him in silence.

"And why I wasn't informed?" The question was so sudden that Ionwë almost jolted in his seat.

"We thought it would be better for you not to know until everything is settled." Ionwë was so relieved by hearing Hirion's voice answering in his place, that he wanted to cry.

"YOU all chose not to tell me?" Ionwë could tell that the king's voice was shaking with rage.

"WHO exactly do you think you are to decide for me and my son?" Ionwë jumped out of his seat as Thranduil stood up in one swift motion and shouted these words at the top of his longs. Hirion took a step back with an alarmed look in his face.

"Let me explain…" he reasoned.

"Out." Thranduil said. His voice was dangerously calm again. Without any hesitation everyone in the room followed the order so eager to get out of the king's sight as soon as possible. When the door clicked close, Thranduil let out a shuddered breath and turned around to his son again. His weak knees couldn't hold him up any longer, he'd spent all his strength on walking and shouting.

He fell on his knees beside his son's bed.

"Oh my Greenleaf…" He whispered, looking at his son in disbelief. He couldn't believe his eyes. His always happy and cheerful son was laying on the bed as still as a dead and as pale as death.

He could feel tears stinging at the corner of his eyes but he refused to release them.

'A king doesn't weep.' He reminded himself bitterly.

He could feel the room spinning around his head again so he closed his eyes and laid his head on the edge of the bed. He clenched his son's cold hand in his trembling one.

'Black Lilium'

The name sent a shiver down his spine. Since his childhood he'd heard so much about this poison. He was told that it had caused many troubles in the past because it had no cure.

'It has no cure…'

He couldn't believe it was happening…

'It has no cure…'

Not Legolas! Not my son…

'It has no cure…'

There must be a way… please… someone… help us…

'BUT IT HAS NO CURE!'

He clenched miserably at his head as the bitter words were screaming in his mind.

'Take care of my little leaf for me, will you?'

Thranduil's eyes widened as the last words of his wife before departing for undying lands rushed back to his mind.

'Of course I will, Meleth nin.'

Thranduil's own promising words started ringing in his ears mercilessly.

He clenched at his ears trying to stop the flood of the words.

"Forgive me Melima…" He whispered. His voice shaking terribly. He didn't care when tears started welling up in his eyes.

"I couldn't protect our little leaf…" The breath hitched in his throat. "I failed you…" He sobbed bitterly as tears started running down his face. He raised his head once more and stared at Legolas' motionless face. He couldn't see clearly though. His head was throbbing painfully and his vision was becoming blurry.

"I'm sorry Legolas…" He whispered as his eyes started closing on their own. His son's pale face was the last thing he remembered before darkness claimed him.

Hirion was pacing restlessly outside of the healing room. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have the slightest idea how to react when it was time to face Thranduil again.

'Will I live to see another day?' He wondered to himself.

He looked at Ionwë who was leaning against the wall. He seemed to be thinking.

"How did he find out?!" The healer suddenly exclaimed as he stood straight and looked at Iauron. Iauron sighed.

"Well I was giving him his medicine as you told me to, I bent down to pour it in the cup and he suddenly saw the shirt I was holding under my arm." He shook his head before continuing. "The last thing I know is I was pushed aside with full force and he was heading to your way."

"How on Arda did he recognize the shirt belonged to Legolas?!" Ionwë asked in disbelief.

"Well as far as I can remember, Thranduil sometimes chooses the fabrics for Legolas' clothes." Hirion replied as he slapped his forehead with his palm. "Why it didn't come to my mind?!"

"Let it go Hirion. What is done can't be undone." Said Ionwë with a sigh. "But I have to admit he has a very good memory." He added grumpily.

"King Thranduil is always like that, he sometimes even surprises prince Legolas." Said Landion. His face was still pale from shock and fear.

"Landion can you do me a favor?" Asked Hirion with a gentle smile.

"Anything my Lord." Said Landion with a bow.

"Can you go and inform lady Faelwen of… what just happened here?"

"Of course my Lord."

"And you don't have to come back here afterward. Go home and get some rest."

"But… but my Lord…"

"I'll send for you if anything happens. I promise." Said Hirion with a reassuring smile.

"As you command my Lord." Said Landion with an unsure smile before taking his leave.

They all watched him leave and when he disappeared from their sight Hirion spoke again.

"Can anyone tell me where is Calanon at the moment? Why he didn't stop Thranduil, I wonder."

"Well the king insisted that he needed to get some rest and sent him away." Iauron replied.

Ionwë rolled his eyes at that. "He doesn't learn from his mistakes, does he?" He muttered.

"Don't you think he's taking too long? We've been waiting here for ages." Hirion said restlessly.

"I think you're right." Said Ionwë in agreement.

"Should we go and check?" Hirion suggested.

"I don't know if that's the right thing to do…" Said Ionwë with hesitation.

"We have to settle things down with him sooner or later, you stay here I'll go." Said Hirion and before anyone could protest he opened the door and entered.

Ionwë and Iauron looked at the door in awe, waiting for yells or shouts to reach their ears but to their surprise nothing happened. They stood there is silence for a couple of seconds before the door opened and Hirion stepped out.

"I think the blood loss has overcome him again." He said with a grim expression as he motioned for Ionwë and Iauron to follow him. Ionwë rushed past him and walked into the room and he was greeted by the sight of his unconscious king kneeling beside Legolas' bed holding his hand in his own.

"Help me to move him." He commanded. With the help of Hirion and Iauron they carried him to his bed. Ionwë sent one of his assistants to look for Calanon and then he went back to tending Thranduil.

"Iauron, see to prince Legolas while I'm tending the king." He said while checking Thranduil's body temperature.

"Will he be fine?" asked Hirion with a hint of worry in his voice. He had to admit that he'd never felt more miserable in his life than that moment. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know who he should be worried about. He felt he was going mad.

"Yes but…"

Hirion's eyes widened at hearing the hesitation in Ionwë's voice.

"What? What is it?" He asked urgently.

"Well… the poison might leave some permanent effects on the king." He said with a sigh. "The most important one is… severe headaches which is more like a short attack but we should be careful about that. He will have to take some drugs every day." He finished with shaking his head.

"I see…" Said Hirion, slightly relieved that it wasn't something worse but still…

"There… with the potion I gave him, he'll sleep for the rest of the day. Let's go back to Legolas."

Hirion nodded at that and followed the healer to where Legolas was being taken care of. They were both shocked to see captain Glandur waiting for them while sitting on a chair beside Legolas' bed. He was looking at the prince with his widened green eyes. His face was so pale that Hirion was afraid he might faint at any moment. He turned in his seat as they walked in.

"Captain Glandur." Said Hirion with a respectful nod.

"Captain Hirion." Glandur nodded back with the equal respect. Without further words he turned to Legolas again. Ionwë walked to the other side of the bed to examine Legolas. Hirion came to stand behind Glandur. He almost jumped in shock when he saw his shaking hands.

'What on Arda is wrong with him?' He wondered to himself.

"I heard about the prince in the council." He said suddenly. "I had to see for myself, I was…"

Hirion's jaw dropped open when a sob escaped captain's lips.

"Captain…" Hirion whispered in awe. He'd never seen the strong warrior lose himself like this in front of others. He looked at Ionwë who was bending over Legolas on the other side of the bed. The healer shook his head, having no idea how to deal with the situation.

"Captain… I need to talk to you…in private." Said Glandur as he stood up and turned to face Hirion.

"Of course." Hirion managed to say. He exchanged a confused glance with Ionwë before walking out into the corridor with Glandur on his side.

When the door closed behind them Hirion turned to Glandur.

"I'm listening captain." He said impatiently, eager to go back to Legolas' side.

"Well…" Said Glandur in a shaking voice. He raised his head to look at Hirion with his pale green eyes. Now that Hirion looked at him closer, he could see dark circles under his eyes and Hirion was taken aback by the amount of fear that was completely visible in his eyes. Hirion could feel that every muscle in his own body was going tense as worry started to take over him.

"Talk to me Captain! You're scaring me!" He exclaimed.

"Hirion…" Glandur suddenly sobbed and fell on his knees. Hirion, who was now completely horrified, knelt by his side. He grabbed Glandur by his shoulders and shook him gently.

"Glandur, please! Tell me! What's wrong?! You're not yourself!" Hirion was trying so hard to prevent himself from yelling at the distraught captain.

"I didn't mean for it to happen… I didn't want any of these to happen… I… I…" Glandur whispered without raising his eyes, his head was hanging in… shame? Hirion looked at him, not being able to make any sense out of Glandurs words.

"Hirion… help me… I don't know what to do…" Glandur pleaded as he suddenly grabbed Hirion's arms in a pleading motion.

"Help you with what? I can't help you if you don't-"

"It was me! I did it! I did it all!"

"You did what?!" Hirion was going mad with confusion. "Glandur I don't understand…"

Glandur met Hirion's confused gaze. His eyes now full of tears. he was panting heavily and his whole body was shaking with sobs.

"I betrayed my king! I betrayed my prince! I betrayed this realm… I'm the traitor you are looking for…"

***End of chapter 12***


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hirion stood frozen in his spot. He freed himself from Glandur's grasp and stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving Glandur's face. The distraught elf looked up at Hirion, not knowing what to do, so he just kept kneeling on the ground at Hirion's feet. Hirion, on the other hand, was still in shock. He was wondering if his ears have picked up the words wrong. What did Glandur mean by these words?

Hirion took a deep breath and tried to maintain his calmness. "Glandur what are you saying?" He whispered.

Glandur bowed his head again. He looked drained and weak in his miserable situation.

"I said what I had to say Hirion and you heard me clearly." He replied in a brittle voice. Hirion took in a shuddering breath and took a step back.

"You are telling me that…" He paused trying to think carefully before uttering his words. "That… you tried to kill Thranduil and Legolas… and you are responsible for Imrathon and his patrol?" Hirion didn't care as his voice started growing louder by uttering each word. He was starting to realize what the meaning of this was.

Sensing danger, Glandur got on his feet and took some steps back.

"N-No! No! I didn't mean to hurt them! I didn't want to hurt anyone I just… Ah!" Glandur yelped in surprise as he was pinned to the wall by Hirion holding his neck in an instant.

"You filthy creature… YOU WORTHLESS TRAITOR!" Hirion yelled as he tightened his grasp around Glandur's neck. He didn't care if anyone heard him. All he wanted at that moment was to suffocate the elf in front of him. Not being able to breathe properly, Glandur clang uselessly at Hirion's irony grasp around his neck, trying desperately to free himself. But it only resulted in Hirion tightening his grasp even more.

"Hirion! Stop it!" Faelwen's voice pierced the air. But Hirion didn't care to look at her or respond to her. He just kept his eyes on Glandur's face which was losing all its color by every passing second.

Faelwen paled with fear. She ran forward and grasped at Hirion's arm.

"Please! Hirion let him go! You're killing him!" She almost screamed.

"Stay out of it Faelwen for Valar's sake!" Hirion yelled back.

"That's enough Hirion." Hirion's eyes widened at the softly whispered words and in a second he was pulled back by two pairs of strong hands. He grunted in anger as his grip on Glandur loosened and he fell down to the ground.

"Thorontur! Morcion! Thank Eru!" Said Faelwen with a sigh of relief. As Thorontur and Morcion were pulling a thrashing Hirion back, Faelwen turned to Glandur who was still sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall while panting heavily.

"Are you alright?" She asked gently while helping him up.

"Y-Yes, my Lady." He stood on his shaky legs, still not daring to walk.

"DON'T TALK TO THAT PIECE OF FILTH!" Hirion yelled still struggling in Thorontur and Morcion's grasp.

"Calm down Hirion!" Morcion exclaimed.

"For Eru's sake! When did you get so strong?!" Thorontur shouted.

"What on Arda is going on here?!" Faelwen turned around at hearing Ionwë's annoyed voice. The healer was standing in the door frame, observing the scene in front of him with surprise. He looked from Faelwen to Hirion, who'd finally given up struggling and was leaning against the wall panting heavily.

"We know as much as you do…" Faelwen said in a weary voice and turned to Hirion again.

"What just happened?" Asked Thorontur as he finally released Hirion.

"I'll tell you what just happened!" Hirion said in a dangerous voice as he locked his eyes on Glandur who was still standing behind Faelwen. 'Coward' He told himself. Then he turned to Faelwen.

"He's the traitor." He said simply. Faelwen blinked in surprise, not sure if she'd understood Hirion correctly.

"Pardon me?"

Hirion rolled his eyes. "You heard me!"

"But… by the Valar, Hirion! Who told you?" Morcion exclaimed.

"He, himself!" Hirion almost shouted.

Ionwë rubbed his temples as he turned to Faelwen. "I have no idea what you are up to, but keep it down, thank you my Lady." He said as he turned his back and walked back into the healing room and closed the door behind him.

Faelwen sighed and turned to Glandur. "Is it true?" She asked in a gentle tone trying to keep accusation away from her voice.

Glandur bowed his head and after some hesitation nodded in confirmation.

"I'm sorry." Glandur whispered as his body started shivering again.

Morcion shook his head in disbelief, not knowing what to say.

"Why…" Thorotur whispered. He couldn't look at Glandur anymore so he thought it'd be best to turn away.

"I had to… believe me I had to… I had no other choice…" Glandur replied hoarsely.

"You had to?! HAD TO?! What on Arda would make you-"

"Let him speak Hirion." Faelwen interrupted the furious bodyguard softly and turned to Glandur again. "Why did you have to do this?" she asked gently.

"They have my son." He sobbed as tears started running down his face. A heavy silence fell upon the corridor. "They'll kill him if I …"

Hirion bowed his head. He was deeply shocked at what he had just heard.

"I see…" Faelwen whispered. "We can't continue this discussion here, we'd better make for the king's office and settle this matter there."

Everyone nodded as they followed Faelwen. They walked in silence until they reached their destination. Faelwen was relieved that they didn't encounter anyone on their way.

They walked silently into the office and sat down around the great table in the center of the room. Falwen sighed as her eyes fell upon Thranduil's empty seat. She didn't know how he would react if he found out about Glandur. She cleared her throat as she drew a piece of parchment close to herself and she smiled thankfully at Morcion as he handed her a quill.

"So… Glandur. Tell me everything. With details."

"And do not lie!" Hirion grunted.

Glandur let out a shuddering breath and started his story.

"It all began when the messenger from the human village arrived. I escorted him to guest chambers and then returned home. When I arrived my wife told me I had a letter. I opened it and… wait, I have it with me." He paused and took out a worn out paper and handed it to Faelwen. She took it and started reading it aloud.

_"__Dear Captain Glandur,_

_Please forgive me for disturbing you. My name is Vanyo. I'm writing to you on the behalf of my master to ask you for a favor._ _I wouldn't name it a favor though, but my master insists on calling it a favor._

_We are well aware of your position in Mirkwood's army. What we want you to do is, send us information about the weak points of the Mirkwood palace, hidden entrances and also my master requires a detailed report on the day and night shifts of the soldiers._

_My master had foreseen that you'd definitely refuse our request so he was made to get involved in some unpleasant activities just to make sure that you wouldn't turn our request down, so your son will stay with us for a while and as soon as you give my master what he desires, your son will be set free to come back home._

_In case you doubt my words about your son, I've sent a little present for you alongside with the letter, just to make sure that you wouldn't take this matter lightly._

_Please send your reply by the bird that will be sent to you at dawn. Don't try to follow the bird or do anything stupid. Remember that we have your son, captain._

_Thank you for your time._

_Vanyo"_

After a long silence Glandur spoke.

"I thought it is a stupid joke but then… I… took a look at the "surprise" they'd sent me and…" He fell silent clearly unable to utter words.

"What? What was it?" Morcion asked impatiently.

"My son's finger." Glandur sobbed and covered his face with his hands.

Hirion's jaw fell open. "Sweet Eru… what are we facing?"

Faelwen put her hand on Glandur's shoulder gently, not knowing how to comfort the distraught captain.

"Does your wife know about it?" Asked Thorontur.

"No… not a single thing… I didn't have the heart to tell her, she thinks Maldor is still on a patrol…"

Hirion sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Hirion! I'm the one who has betrayed his home and king! I'm the one who helped them get into the palace and almost kill Thranduil! I am the one who left the poisoned wine on Legolas' table!" Glandur shook his head frantically and his body started shivering madly.

"They told me it's just a sleeping potion so they can sneak in his room and steal some parchments and documents… I didn't know… I swear to Valar I didn't know!" Glandur shouted.

"Easy captain!" Exclaimed Faelwen in a firm tone. Glandur fell silent and took a deep breath. Trying desperately to calm his nerves.

"Who is behind all of these?" Faelwen asked in a soft voice.

"I do not know… I haven't seen them once. I received the instructions by birds. Even when I helped them to get into the palace their faces were covered."

"Wise…" Thorontur grumbled.

"Do not worry Glandur, we won't let anyone find out about what you told us. We'd better keep this down until we can figure out how to deal with this situation." Said Faelwen.

"What about him? Should we inform the king?" Asked Morcion as he nodded his head toward Glandur. Faelwen fell silent. "You know nothing goes unnoticed by him, Faelwen. We can't keep such important information from him." Morcion pointed out.

"He's right, He was ready to kill me when he found out about Legolas." Hirion exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll talk to him." She replied as she pushed back her chair and stood up.

"He'll slit my throat in an instant." Glandur whispered.

"Let's hope he won't" Said Faelwen as she turned to Glandur. "Glandur, I have to put you under home arrest, but at this current situation… I can't. I have no choice but to trust not leave the palace area until I tell you, understood?" She said with slight suspicion in her voice.

"Yes, my Lady." Answered Glandur with his head bowed.

"Go back to your duty." She said and walked toward the door, she paused and turned around.

"Do not betray my trust, Glandur. For if you do… I myself will slit your throat." She said with a dangerous smile as she walked out of the room, leaving four astounded elves behind.

***End of chapter 13***


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Faelwen made her way silently down the corridor which led to the healing ward. It was nearly dusk and she was praying for Thranduil to be awake. It had taken her hours to convince herself to go and talk to Thranduil. She closed her eyes and sighed to herself as she opened the door to the healing ward.

She nodded at Iauron who passed by her swiftly, obviously in a hurry. Faelwen kept walking until she reached Thranduil's bed and was slightly disappointed to find him still asleep. She shook her head in dismay and decided to check upon Legolas instead. As she drew nearer to where Legolas was resting, she could hear voices whispering or talking softly. When she walked around the corner, she saw all of Legolas' friends sitting around his bed while Calanon and Hirion were whispering something to each other in the far corner of the room. She, then, turned her head toward Legolas and was suddenly taken aback to find him awake with Ionwë bending over him.

"Legolas! You're awake!" she exclaimed happily. All eyes turned to her direction and heads bowed instantly in respect. She nodded politely and walked to Legolas' bed. The prince smiled weakly at Faelwen as she came to stand beside his bed. The advisor had never seen Legolas this pale before.

"You're awake." She repeated softly this time.

"Aye… I… think…" Legolas said in a mere whisper.

"Did you find the antidote?" She asked Ionwë who was standing beside her. The healer shook his head. "Unfortunately… No. but I managed to delay the effects of the poison for a while." Faelwen smiled at him thankfully and turned back to Legolas.

"How do you feel, Legolas?" she asked and put her hand on his forehead. He was burning with fever.

"H-hurts… burns…" he croaked as he pressed his eyes closed.

"You will be fine, Legolas." Said Maerwen and sat on the other side of the bed. She took Legolas' hot hand in her own and caressed it kindly. She didn't know what to say. Finding speaking extremely tiring, Legolas just smiled at her and took in a shuddering breath. Maerwen turned her teary eyes toward Amonost who was standing silently in the corner of the room. Amonost shook his head at her in dismay.

"Here, Legolas. You need to eat." Said Sadron as he walked toward the bed with a bowl of hot light soup in his hand. Maerwen moved out of the way hastily and gave her place to Sadron.

"No…" Legolas moaned and turned his head away. The last thing he needed at that moment was to eat something.

"Please Legolas! You have to eat something." Sadron insisted.

Arandur sighed and bent over Legolas. "Mellon nin, you need your strength to fight the poison. Please… just a little bit."

Legolas shook his head again. He couldn't think properly at that moment. All he knew was he was feeling nauseous. Even thinking of food made him feel sick.

"Legolas… you can't make it if you don't eat." Said Silima desperately, her blue eyes already full of tears waiting to be shed.

"You are strong Legolas. I'm sure you can do this." Said Raina in the happiest voice she could manage. Amonost sighed and walked toward Sadron and took the bowl from him. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Legolas, you eat it now or I'll force it down your throat." He said and held a spoon full of soup to Legolas' lips. Everyone fell silent and looked at Amonost in shock. To everyone's surprise Legolas opened his mouth and obediently swallowed the spoon's content.

"Good job." Tauriel whispered.

Legolas didn't know why but something in Amonost's voice made him obey. Faelwen smiled and watched in amazement as Legolas managed to eat half of the bowl of soup. Amonost nodded in approval and put the bowl on the bedside table.

"Everything will be fine Legolas, you will be fine. I promise you." He whispered in Legolas' ear. Legolas nodded slightly in return and closed his eyes.

"Is he asleep?" Asked Meldiron in an alarmed tone.

"Yes, there's no need to worry." Said Ionwë as he pulled up the blanket to cover Legolas' body.

"By the way, Lady Faelwen…" he said as he straightened his back and turned to Faelwen.

"What was with all the shouting and chaos earlier this afternoon?"

Faelwen paled at the mention of the earlier events. She'd completely forgotten about Ionwë.

"What is he talking about?" Calanon exclaimed as he turned his searching eyes to Faelwen.

"It was nothing of importance." Hirion came to Faelwen's aid. Ionwë raised an eyebrow at that.

"Is that why you were trying to kill captain Glandur?" he said in a mocking tone and walked back to his desk.

"You were trying to kill Glandur?!" Calanon's jaw dropped open.

"I was not trying to kill him! It was just a simple misunderstanding." Hirion reasoned.

"Right." Said Calanon in an unconvinced tone. "If you don't want to tell me then don't. But do not lie to me." He said before turning around and walking away with a frown.

"Great." Hirion grumbled and sat down on a nearby chair.

"Aren't you going to tell us?" Asked Tauriel cautiously.

"Tell you what?" Hirion snapped.

Tauriel took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She knew how difficult it would be to handle an angry Hirion.

"I have a feeling that you're hiding something from us and…" She paused for a moment trying to choose her words wisely. "And if it concerns Legolas I think… we should know. Because Legolas is our friend."

Hirion took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves but before he could breathe a word Faelwen cut him off.

"It's for the king to decide. We can't tell you anything until he gives us his permission." Then she stood up swiftly and turned to the direction of Thranduil's bed. "I hope you don't mind if I wake him up master Ionwë. I really need to talk to him… and I would appreciate some privacy so…" She gave a meaningful glance to Ionwë who nodded obediently.

"I think it's time for you to go, I'm sure you have lots of work to do." He said as he turned to the younger elves sitting around Legolas' bed.

"But…" Meldiron tried to protest but Ionwë cut him off by raising his hand. "Legolas won't wake up any time soon and you staying here wouldn't help it so I think you should go." He said as he shot a warning glare at Meldiron. Meldiron rolled his eyes and stood up. Faelwen didn't wait to watch them leave. She turned around gracefully and walked toward Thranduil's bed.

Her heart was pounding in her throat with every step she took. She was afraid of Thranduil's reaction. She knew it'd be fierce but was she brave enough to face it?

She paced the last steps to Thranduil's bed and stood there hesitating. Informing him didn't seem to be a good idea after all. Faelwen knew he was still struggling with the fact that he might lose his son and now to be told that he'd been betrayed by one of his closest allies… it would drive anybody mad. 'No.' she told herself as she stared down at Thranduil's peaceful face. She didn't have the heart to make it more difficult for him. He was already dealing with too much troubles. She'd keep it from him until he was ready… yes. That seemed more logical. She took in deep breath and turned around to leave just to be rooted to the ground by hearing Thranduil's soft voice.

"Did you want something, Faelwen?" Faelwen felt her mouth go dry as she slowly turned around to meet the icy blue eyes of her king.

"I thought you were asleep." She said with a forced smile and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I sensed your presence. I might not have gone on patrols in a very long time but still… I'm a warrior." He said as he slowly sat up.

"Of course you are." Said Faelwen, unable to keep sarcasm from her voice. "How are you feeling?"

Thranduil held her gaze for a moment as if analyzing her every movement. "Fine, but I don't think that's the reason you are here, is it?"

Faelwen sighed. "Why do you speak in a way as if I'm not expected to come and see how my king is faring?" She asked with a sly smile. Hoping to distract Thranduil from the main subject.

"No, but as far as I know my chief advisor has much more important matters at hand." He said softly. "For instance, the interrogations you and my captains are supposed to be dealing with." His voice suddenly turned serious. "How is it going?"

Faelwen blinked several times not expecting the subject to come up so soon.

"It's going well… I guess." She suddenly said before she could stop herself. Thranduil raised an eyebrow at that and kept silent, waiting for her to explain further. Faelwen growled silently. She hated how he could read her like an open book. There was no way out.

"Alright." She said. "I've come here to tell you…the traitor has been found." She uttered every single word carefully without taking her eyes off Thranduil, observing him closely.

"Who is it?" Asked Thranduil in an emotionless tone. His face was as hard as stone and his eyes were blank. Faelwen couldn't read anything and she cursed herself for that. "I'm listening Faelwen." Thranduil fixed her with his famous icy glare.

"I'm going to tell you the name of the traitor but please just don't interrupt me and let me finish." Said Faelwen gently, trying to prepare her king for what was about to come. Thranduil didn't reply and Faelwen knew she couldn't push him further.

"It's Glandur." She whispered the name as if it was something forbidden to talk about. Thranduil's face didn't change but Faelwen could see his hand turn into a fist, clenching at the bed sheets so hard that she was afraid he might draw blood out of his palm. Thranduil closed his eyes and let the newly found information sink in. He could feel his heartbeat grow fast. Rage was the first thing to hit him but he refused to let it show on his face. 'Why Glandur?' the question was ringing in his head. He shook his head slightly and bent it. He couldn't bear to look into Faelwen's eyes. He couldn't let her see how weak and exposed he felt at the moment. He didn't want her to know how this betrayal was crashing his soul. After the hot wave of anger, a sheer coldness started to envelope his very being.

"But he was made to do it. Against his will." Faelwen's voice broke through his thoughts. 'Against his will?' he repeated to himself.

"He tried to kill my son against his will?" He whispered in a cold tone. Faelwen paled. She knew that tone and it wasn't good.

"But-" She tried to speak but Thranduil was already on his feet.

"Where are you going?! You shouldn't be out of bed!" Faelwen said in a shaky voice as she started following her king and to her surprise, Thranduil didn't made for the door. He turned to the direction of Legolas' bed instead and walked in steady steps.

"Please…" Faelwen didn't know what was she begging for but Thranduil didn't hid her anyway. She threw a warning glance at Ionwë who walked toward them as they came into his sight. He was about to protest but the message in Faelwen's eyes were clear. 'He is in one of those moods again, stay away.' He went to the back of the room to bring a chair for Thranduil but the king simply sat on the edge of the bed and stared down at his son's deathly pale face. Legolas hadn't moved an inch since Faelwen had left and that made her worried.

"Faelwen?" Falewen jumped at hearing Thranduil's voice. She bent down to catch his words easier.

"Summon Glandur. Tell him I shall see him in my office in a few minutes." His voice was normal but Faelwen froze to her bone. She knew what was about to come. It wasn't a good idea.

"Thranduil…" She tried to reason but Thranduil silenced her with an icy glare.

"For once in your life do as I tell you without questioning me." He said harshly from between his clenched teeth. Faelwen nodded and walked away stiffly. It was going to be a long night.

Some minutes passed in silence before Thranduil spoke again.

"Did he wake up?" He asked without looking away.

"Yes sire, he was awake for a couple of minutes. Amonost managed to make him eat a light soup before going back to sleep." Ionwë replied as he came to stand in front of his king.

"And how is your research about the antidote going?"

"Well it's getting interesting. It seems the Noldor have attempted several times to find an antidote too… but I couldn't find anything about them finding it."

Thranduil sighed and took his head in his hands. Why did all the evil in the world hat to happen to his family?

"My king?" Thranduil rose his head at hearing Ionwë's worried voice.

"I'm fine." He said briefly before standing up and making for the door but he was stopped by Ionwë's light hand on his arm. He turned his head and glared at the healer daring him to confront him. But all he saw in Ionwë's eyes was fear. Thranduil's face softened at seeing that.

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I'm done." He said in the calmest voice he could manage. Ionwë hesitated briefly before letting go of the king's arm. Thranduil opened the door and turned to Ionwë again. "Look after him." He said before closing the door behind him. As soon as he stepped into the corridor he regretted leaving his bed as a wave of dizziness hit him. He held on to the wall trying to keep himself up. He closed his eyes and waited for the wave to pass and he opened them as soon as it was gone. He tried to keep his back straight as he walked down the corridor passing by elves and servants who were looking at him in confusion.

'Well they should.' The king reminded himself sarcastically. He wasn't supposed to be wondering around after just two days.

'And I'm not dressed properly!' He reminded himself. But he couldn't care less about those searching eyes around him. His mind was blank. He didn't know what he was doing. He had no idea what to do about Glandur. He didn't even know what to tell him. All he wanted at that moment was to hear it from his captain's mouth. He couldn't still believe it. Glandur had always proven to be a faithful and loyal friend. Why would he do such a thing to him… or to Legolas?

'Because Legolas is your weakness.' A voice in his head screamed. Thranduil's eyes turned dark.

They could kill him.

They could torture him.

They could burn him alive.

But they had no right to put a finger Legolas.

Glandur had no right to put his filthy finger on HIS SON.

'I'll kill him with my own hands.' The words were burning in his mind as he opened the door to his office.

***End of chapter 14***

**A/N:** You guys must be hating me for not updating in such a long time and I have no excuse! So sorry about that.

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Dear reviewers thank you for your support. Your voice has been heard. Here's the new chapter after a very long time… please don't hate me!**

**Chapter 15**

Glandur took another deep breath as he kept looking at his feet. He was standing anxiously in front of the king's big fancy desk. The atmosphere of the room was tense. Hirion was standing beside him with crossed arms. His posture was as still as a stony statue but Glandur could feel the waves of fear underneath that stillness. Thorontur and Morcion were standing behind the king's empty chair waiting in silence. Faelwen was the only one who apparently looked calm. She was sitting on a chair beside the king's desk while going through some parchments under the soft light of the candles. Her face was an emotionless mask but Hirion who had known her for centuries could tell this was her reaction when facing a big problem.

Everyone in the room tensed when they heard footsteps getting closer to the room. Glandur swallowed hard as the door opened and closed his eyes, sending a silent prayer to Valar. Faelwen jumped out of the chair as Thranduil appeared in the doorframe. They all bowed in respect as the king entered the room. Glandur dared to take a short glance at the king. Despite his injuries and his pale face, his steps were steady and firm as he suddenly turned on his heels and came to stand in front of Glandur.

Nothing moved in the room. Even the air was still.

Glandur didn't dare to meet the eyes of his king which were on him, burning him.

"I have been informed…" Thranduil began without looking away from the miserable elf in front of him. "Of your deeds, Glandur." Thranduil spat out the name as if it was something filthy.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Captain?"

Glandur could feel his breath quicken. His hands started shaking. He dropped his eyes and stared at the solid ground.

'What should I say?' he screamed inwardly. What could he say?!

"Are you deaf?" Thranduil asked in his dangerously indifferent tone.

Glandur kept staring at the ground. His mouth was locked. He felt he would throw up if he opened it.

"No denying… It's true then." Thranduil's calm emotionless voice rang in the heavy silence as he uttered those painful words. The room was spinning around his head. He already knew it was true but the pain that the confirmation caused him was so great. He hadn't felt that way in a very long time. After Daeron's betrayal he'd miserably tried not to lose his trust toward others but it seemed he was wrong… trusting had caused him nothing but pain these past years and now his foolishness was taking his only treasure away from him and that was… too much… just too much…

"M… my king…" Glandur began in a shaky voice but he was cut off when Thranduil's surprisingly strong fist connected with his jaw and sent him flying across the room. He hit the wall hard and fell to the ground still unable to comprehend what had just happened. He flinched in fear when he found Thranduil standing tall above him glaring down at him with his icy blue eyes.

"Never… call… me… that… again." Thranduil's voice was tight with rage when he uttered the words.

"My king! Please calm down!" Faelwen's alarmed voice was heard from the right side of the king as she came to stand beside him.

"Silence." Said Thranduil without looking away. Faelwen fell silent immediately and bowed her head. Never before had Thranduil talked to her like that. She turned around and glared at Hirion, Morcion and Thorontur, warning them not to speak a word. She then turned to look at Thranduil again. His chest was heaving. His eyes were dark with rage and his hands were clenching and unclenching repeatedly. He was ready… ready to kill. He'd gone insane with rage. She had to do something and do it fast before Thranduil did anything that they'd all regret.

"Why?" Thranduil whispered as he grabbed Glandur by the collar and pulled him up and pinned him against the wall. Faelwen yelped and grabbed Thranduil's arm but she knew it was to no use. She could hear her friends running toward them.

"Thranduil!" Hirion exclaimed in fear as he took another step toward the king.

"I said shut your mouth!" Thranduil yelled back at him. Hirion stopped dead in his track and stared at Thranduil with open mouth. He was out of his mind.

Thranduil turned his burning eyes toward Glandur again. The poor elf was as pale as death and he was shaking visibly but none of these could awaken Thranduil's sense of sympathy.

"You could've tried to kill me as many times as you wished… I was the one whom you hated! I was your problem why…" Now Thranduil's voice was shaking as tears of rage filled his eyes. "WHY ON ARDA WOULD YOU TRY TO KILL LEGOLAS?!" he yelled in Glandur's face and tightened his grip on him.

"He had done nothing wrong to you… or anyone…" Thranduil said from between his clenched teeth. "He was innocent… how could you?"

"Please…" Glandur's whole body was shaking in fear. He didn't know what to say… his mind was blank. All he could do was to stare at Thranduil's dark eyes. But he had to talk. He had nothing to lose anymore.

"Please… I was trying t-to s-save my son…" He managed to say weakly.

"By killing my son?! You tried to kill my son to save yours?!" Thranduil snarled at him.

"I didn't want to… I didn't mean to…" Glandur now was struggling for every breath and tears were falling freely from his eyes.

"You said once… that you loved him like your own son… is this how you love your son? NO! You'd gladly kill him for your own son! And do you know why?!" Thranduil roared as he threw Glandur on the ground and stood above him.

"Because he means nothing to you… or anyone!" Thranduil yelled, tears running down his face.

"He's going to die because of you! Because you were so weak that you couldn't protect your family! Why does Legolas have to pay for your weakness?!"

'AND YOU WERE WEAK TOO! YOU COULDN'T PROTECT YOUR SON EITHER!'

A voice screamed in his head but Thranduil tried to ignore it but it was so loud that blocked all other thoughts. He froze and stared at the mirror on the opposite wall reflecting his full picture and for the first time he saw himself… truly. Eyes red and dark with rage and filled with furious tears and his lips… trembling and colorless… Towering over a poor weak elf who was lying at his feet looking at him with fear filled eyes. His eyes then found his friends' reflection standing behind him looking at him in awe… as if they were looking at a wild dangerous animal…

What was he doing?

Blaming his weakness in protecting his people and his son on others?

'That's what a coward does!'

Was this the way he wanted his people to look at him? In awe and fear? Feeling miserable in his presence?

'NO!'

This was not what he wanted himself to be! This was not the kind of king he wanted to be!

'This is not the kind of father I wanted to be…'

This was not what Legolas wanted him to do… No… his innocent boy wanted to end everything in peace… his kind and pure heart wouldn't allow otherwise… just like his mother…

This madness should end… now…

He took some shaky steps back and closed his eyes trying to stay as calm as possible. He could hear his friends panting behind him and Glandur sobbing at his feet.

"Captain Glandur, I strip you of your title as the captain of this realm. You are to be put under home arrest until further notice." Thranduil exclaimed in a suddenly too calm voice without looking at Glandur. He then turned on his heel and stormed off. As soon as he was out of sight Faelwen ran toward Glandur and knelt beside him as Morcion slowly helped him up. The poor elf sat on the ground still shaking visibly.

"Are you hurt?" she asked. Glandur only shook his head. Faelwen turned to Hirion.

"Go after Thranduil and make sure he returns to the healing ward."

Hirion nodded and almost ran out of the door.

"Morcion, Thorontur… do as the king commanded." Faelwen ordered before standing up and walked toward the door but she paused and turned.

"Be careful. Act as if nothing has happened. We can't risk Maldor's life." Morcion and Thorontur nodded grimly. Faelwen took a deep breath and walked out of the room and started running down the corridor. She had to find Thranduil and talk some sense into him before he made any rushed decision about Glandur.

***End of chapter 15***


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Faelwen was running through the silent corridors. It was almost two hours past midnight and no one was around in the dimly lit corridors of the woodland realm. Her heart was pounding madly in her chest from the things that had just happened some minutes earlier. Her king's eyes… dark with fury… was burning in the back of her mind. She had never seen Thranduil like that. He'd always been the one who was in control of everything, including his own feelings. He'd never lost this battle before but now…

"Faelwen!" Faelwen stopped at hearing her name and raised her head to see Calanon standing in front of her.

"Calanon! Thank Eru! Have you seen Thranduil?" She asked in a shaking voice.

Calanon nodded hesitantly. "Aye… he was heading back to the healing ward with Hirion on his heel. He didn't seem happy and he asked me to go to his chamber and bring him some documents…"

Faelwen breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. At least Hirion was with him.

"Faelwen… for the last time… what's going on?" Asked Calanon and narrowed his eyes warning Faelwen to think wisely before answering.

Faelwen sighed. It was no use keeping such a big secret from Calanon. He was the king's personal bodyguard and he would find out eventually.

"It's not a good place to discuss it, let's go to the healing ward. We'll talk there."

"But the documents…"

"We have no time for that and I doubt Thranduil really needs them now. Come."

Calanon nodded and they both headed back to the healing ward in silence. When they reached the main door leading to the healing room Calanon stepped forward and opened the door for Faelwen. She smiled thankfully and stepped inside followed by Calanon. The door closed behind them with a soft thud.

There was no one around to be seen.

"He must be with Legolas." Calanon suggested. Faelwen nodded and followed Calanon. He was right. Thranduil was sitting beside Legolas' bed holding his head in his hands, obviously agitated. He noticed their arrival but he didn't bother to look up. Hirion was standing behind him, clearly relieved to see them.

Ionwë who was working on his desk raised his head and nodded at them but said nothing and went back to his work in silence. He knew it wasn't his place to speak. Faelwen walked cautiously toward Thranduil who didn't move a muscle. She gingerly put a hand on his shoulder lightly.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly and knelt beside him.

Thranduil stubbornly refused to answer or even look at her. Faelwen sighed in dismay and turned to Ionwë.

"How is Legolas?"

Ionwë finally raised his head and put the knife in his hand down on the desk and cleaned his hand with a piece of cloth before walking toward them. He sat on the other side of the bed and put his hand on Legolas' forehead. He nodded in satisfaction and checked Legolas pulse. Faelwen's eyes were moving between Ionwë and Legolas' pale face instantly still waiting for an answer.

"He's fine… for now." The healer finally spoke.

"What do you mean?" by hearing Thranduil's concerned voice Faelwen turned to look at him. His eyes were still red and his face pale but other than that he looked fine.

"I analyzed the poison and could make a potion which would make Legolas last longer and make him feel better for a couple of hours. The effects will wear off though after a couple of hours but at least that's better than nothing." Ionwë sighed and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry my king. I'm still trying to find the cure but I feel like I'm failing. It seems I'm not experienced enough. The antidote seems so close yet so far… if only I was good enough…" The healer's voice faded and silence filled the room.

"I believe in you."Thranduil said gently. His soft word somehow decreasing the tension in the room. Ionwë raised his head in shock and stared at his king.

"You've always been by my side, Ionwë. And before me you served my father. You've saved many lives when there was no hope. You've always pushed yourself so hard just to make others smile by saving their loved ones. I shall never lose my faith in you, even if Legolas…" Thranduil paused and took in a shuddering breath as he felt lump form in his throat. Tears were stinging at the corner of his eyes. Even the thought of losing Legolas was too much to bear let alone his…

"Even if anything happens to him no one will blame you. If there's anyone here to blame… it's me."

Hirion sighed. That was exactly what he was afraid of.

"It's all about me. It has always been because of me from the very beginning. I'm not like my father… I can't gain my subalterns' trust and loyalty… I…" he tried desperately to find voice but he was cut off by a low moan from Legolas. Everyone turned to him and rushed forward to take a better look. Legolas' eyes were almost open and slightly unfocused, looking around trying to make out what was going on and his tension ceased when his eyes rested on Thranduil leaning over him and staring at him with concern filled eyes.

"A… da…" He whispered in a husky voice.

"Yes… yes it's me… I'm here…" Thranduil whispered back as he caressed his son's damp hair. Legolas smiled weakly at him, too weak to talk but his eyes were full of unspoken words and Thranduil understood every single one of them. Fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall, he placed a kiss on his son's forehead and smiled down at him.

"We're glad you're with us again Legolas." Faelwen said kindly as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I feel… like… it's… going to be short… but still…"

"How do you feel Legolas?!" Hirion asked anxiously.

"I've been better…" Legolas replied with a wink. He felt slightly better. At least he could talk and the world wasn't spinning around his head.

Feeling Ionwë approaching the bed Faelwen stood up and gave her place to him. Ionwë sat down with a smile and put his hand on Legolas forehead.

"It took a while for you to wake up, huh?" He said with grin, trying to sooth Legolas. Legolas grinned back.

"Have you… found… the cure?" Legolas asked with a slight hope in his voice.

At hearing the question Ionwë dropped his eyes. He couldn't bear to tell Legolas he'd go through pain for a while longer.

"Not yet my prince but he's close, am I right?" Calanon interfered trying to help Ionwë. The healer nodded with an encouraging smile.

"I promise you I'll find the cure my prince! I swear!"

Legolas coughed softly and nodded weakly. "I know you will."

"And I have a good news for you Legolas, we have found the one responsible for… this." Hirion announced.

Legolas' eyes widened at hearing that. "Who?" He asked and he was already afraid of the answer.

"It was Glandur." Faelwen said.

"What?" Legolas' voice was suddenly strong with shock.

"WHAT?!" Calanon almost shouted at hearing the news. Thranduil looked at him in confusion for a moment before Faelwen spoke.

"We didn't tell him." Calanon rolled his eyes and Thranduil smirked at that.

"W…why would he do that?" Legolas asked trying to sit up, Hirion ran to his aid.

"He said his son has been taken captive by the enemy and he was made to do it against his will. And he was lied too as well. He'd been told that that bottle of wine you were poisoned with, contains sleeping potion just to provide a suitable situation for him to steal some documents… he didn't know…" Faelwen explained.

"Nonsense!" Thranduil grunted.

"Here we go again…" Hirion whispered.

Faelwen raised an eyebrow. "He's telling the truth! You should've seen his face and besides..." she took out the letter Glandur had given them earlier that day. "You didn't give me an opportunity to show you this." She handed the letter to Thranduil who started reading it immediately. A deep frown was formed on his forehead when he was finished.

"Who is Vanyo for Eru's sake?" He said before tossing the letter aside. Faelwen picked the letter up carefully and then turned to Thranduil.

"I do not know, I thought you might know him."

Thranduil shook his head. Everyone fell silent before Legolas' trembling voice was heard.

"Ada?" Thranduil turned to him immediately and stared into those once bright blue eyes which were now dull with pain and anguish. His heart clenched painfully at the sight.

"Yes, Greenleaf?" He replied softly using Legolas' childhood nickname. He hadn't used it in centuries…

Legolas smiled at hearing that familiar name, but the smile faded away as he looked at his father with pleading eyes.

"What are you going to do with Glandur?" He asked. He knew how furious his father must be. He was betrayed after all… again… by a close friend and this time they had gone so far…

"I do not know yet, Legolas…"

"Please don't kill him… or banish him… have mercy on him, he was doing it to save his son. Wouldn't you do the same if you were in his place to protect me?" he said as he lightly touched his father's hand.

"I know deep down you feel the same… you don't want to hurt him or put Maldor's life in danger, do you?" Legolas said gently. Uttering each word carefully, letting them sink slowly. Thranduil bowed his head, guilt started to fill his heart. Now that his anger had diminished… he could see the meaning behind Legolas' words. He sighed and smiled at his son.

"Legolas… he's betrayed not only me but this whole realm… I can't just turn blind eye on his deeds, do you understand that?" He asked softly.

Legolas nodded. "I'm not asking you to ignore everything he's done, No! All I'm asking you is not treat him like a mere traitor… he didn't act upon hate… he acted upon love… love for his family." Legolas said with a smile. Thranduil nodded.

"I promise you, I will consider all of that." He said softly and stared at Legolas in silence again.

"You are so much like her, Legolas… did you know that?" he suddenly added as tears filled his eyes. How could he lose such a generous and loving creature to evil? He couldn't lose him… he just couldn't… Oh Valar…

"Ada?" Legolas' concerned voice brought him out of his thoughts. He tried to smile at him just to realize his own face was wet with tears.

"I'm sorry, Legolas…" He said with a short laugh as he wiped the tears away. Legolas' eyes were still full of concern. "I'm fine, ion nin." He insisted. Legolas nodded.

"Just promise me… you'll stay strong for me… please?" Thranduil whispered as he started caressing his son's hair again.

"I promise… I'll never leave you Ada." Legolas said with a sweet smile as he wrapped his trembling arms around his father. Thranduil breathed in his son's scent trying to memorizing it…

Faelwen, Hirion and Calanon looked at each other feeling unwanted in that moment.

"Alright my prince, you need to eat something and my king your bandages needs changing." Ionwë suddenly came to their aid and broke the awkward atmosphere.

"My bandages are fine…" Thranduil grunted.

Ionwë rolled his eyes as he handed Hirion a bowl of soup.

"Can you help the prince eat this while I change the king's bandages?" Hirion nodded and sat down beside Legolas as Ionwë almost dragged Thranduil with him to a nearby bed.

"Good job Legolas." Hirion said with a grin and held spoon of soup to Legolas' lip.

"For what?" Legolas asked before swallowing.

"For calming him down. He was ready to kill Glandur you should have seen him." Faelwen said as she joined them.

They all talked and laughed for the next hour but their happiness was cut short when waves of pain started shaking Legolas' body.

Thranduil gathered Legolas in his arms and looked at Ionwë.

"The potion's effect is wearing off, here… give him this sleeping potion it will put him to sleep." He handed Thranduil a cup. Legolas moaned in Thranduil's arm again. Thranduil hastily held the cup to his lips.

"Shhhh… just drink it Greenleaf, you'll be fine… I'm here…" He whispered.

Hearing Thranduil's voice through his hazy mind, Legolas obeyed. He'd do anything just to make the pain go away. He drank the cup empty and waited. The last thing he remembered was Thranduil's voice whispering soothing words in his ear before darkness claimed him.

***End of chapter 16***

**A/N: I know it's not like me to update this soon and this chapter was longer than the others I guess… I was just trying to make it up to you for my long delays!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**P.S: Dear reviewers thank you for your kind reviews. They're so encouraging and heart warming!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was late at night and the woodland realm was in a peaceful silence but for some elves that night was a nightmare. Deep inside the halls of the Mirkwood's palace, the king's most loyal friends were gathering. They were all sitting around in the king's library, hoping to stay away from curious eyes. It's been a week since Legolas's been poisoned and the news had spread all over the realm. Not only the prince's condition wasn't making any progress but also he was getting worse by every passing day. The potions didn't work on him anymore and he hadn't woken up for three days. Ionwë was almost about to give up, Faelwen could swear she'd heard him cursing under his breath while mixing herbs desperately to make a new antidote. Thranduil wasn't doing any better. He'd almost healed but no one could convince him to leave Legolas' side or eat something. All he did was sitting by Legolas' bed and watch him slip away from him slowly. Ionwë was worried something would happen to Thranduil if he kept up living this way.

Hérion rubbed his temples and tossed the parchment in his hands aside.

"This is ridiculous!" he exclaimed angrily and started pacing. "Mirkwood is OUR home! How can we not spot a bunch of traitors in our own home?!"

"Calm down, we'll figure a way out." Alya reasoned without looking away from the fireplace.

"How much time do you think we have before they make their next move?" Arthion grumbled.

"And Thranduil has officially abandoned this kingdom!" Mirima said in a high pitched voice before taking another sip from her goblet of wine.

Faelwen sighed and took the goblet from her gently. "I think you've had enough." she said and sat on the edge of the table. "Thranduil hasn't abandoned his kingdom he's sick with worry, he is in no condition to make any decision right now, we must give him time to recover."

"Recover?! He'll never recover! Legolas is dying! He is dying!" Sellion almost yelled. Everyone fell silent. They all knew it was coming but speaking of it out loud just made it sound more horrible.

"It seems none of you knows properly in what terrible situation we are!" Ainion whispered. Everyone turned to him. Faelwen opened her mouth but stopped when she saw the horror in Ainion's eyes.

"Don't you understand? This whole kingdom relies on Legolas. If he dies Thranduil will fade before we can stop it and then chaos will take over these lands and this kingdom will fall… we will all perish…" he rubbed his face and tried to stop the words but it seemed impossible. "I can't believe it's happening to us… to this kingdom… this people… we are responsible!"

"Calm down Ainion." Said Thorontur gently and handed the pale elf a goblet of wine. "Let's not panic." He said as he turned to others.

"I agree with Faelwen. Thranduil is in no condition to make decisions. We should give him his time and privacy, Faelwen has been officially running this kingdom for a week and she's done a good job so there's nothing to be afraid of. For now we have to concentrate on finding these rebels. For if anything were to befall this kingdom it would be a good opportunity for them."

"But what about Legolas?! Have you all given up on him?!" Morcion stood up and looked around at his friends. "We shouldn't let anything befall this kingdom in the first place! We should find the cure!"

"You really do not listen do you?" Alya clenched her teeth trying so hard to stop the tears from falling. "THERE-IS-NO-CURE!" she uttered from between her teeth before bursting into tears. Mirima ran to her side and pulled her close, not knowing what to say.

"We're losing already." She sobbed.

"Get yourselves together for Eru's sake!" Hérion exclaimed angrily and came to stand in the center of the room. "Thranduil has left us in charge of running this kingdom and we are already whining like a bunch of elflings!"

Alya swallowed her sobs and bent her head.

"We are all worried about Legolas but there's nothing we can do! We are not healers…" he said with a sigh. "We must trust Ionwë's skills, that's the only thing we can do."

Faelwen smiled in approval. She has always admired him for his ability of taking control over sensitive situations. She stood up but before she could say anything the door to the library burst open. They all jumped in shock and turned to the door. A soldier walked in, his whole clothes covered in dirt and his eyes were wide with fear.

"Mo Lords… my Ladies…" He said between his short breaths.

"What is going on?!" Ainion asked as he took the soldier by arm gently and guided him into the room.

"My Lord I bring ill news…" He whispered.

"What? What is it?" Mirima asked as fear started to take over them all.

"My name is Suiadan, I'm from captain Locien patrol."

"Where is Locien?" Hérion asked. They'd all gathered around the newly arrived elf.

"He's in the healing ward, we went through a battle with Avaries. Captain Locien is in the healing ward with the wounded."

"How fatal was the battle?" Faelwen asked. Her heart pounding in her throat.

"No one's dead but eight out of fourteen warriors of our patrol are wounded."

"Great! That's just great!" Morcion grumbled.

"Where were you when this happened?" Hérion asked.

"We were far past the old forest road."

"I think I gave you clear command not to explore further than the forest road!" Faelwen said as her voice raised with every word she uttered.

"I know my lady but captain insisted…" the young elf whispered.

"Is that all?" Thorontur asked as he started toward the door.

"No…" The room fell silent. Suiadan raised his head and in the light of the candles they could clearly see tears running down his face.

"We found something horrible my Lord…" they all held their breath, waiting in silence for the words to come out.

"We found captain Imrathon's body." His voice broke at saying the name of his former commander.

Thorontur's eyes widened in shock and he took a step back. "What?" he whispered to himself and turned around to face others. They were all frozen in their places staring at Suiadan. No one could believe what they'd just heard.

Faelwen was the first one to recover from the shock. "Is the king informed?" she asked with a grim expression on her face. She was still trying to let the news sink in. she'd known Imrathon for as long as she could remember. He was a dear friend to all of them and now… they'd lost him. It was too much to bear.

Suiadan nodded at hearing her question but no word left his lips. He was afraid of opening his mouth and break into tears in front of the king's captains and chief adviser.

Faelwen nodded and took a deep breath before speaking. "Your mission is done. Go and get some rest." Suiadan nodded and left the room in a blink of an eye.

A heavy silence fell upon the room as the door closed behind Suiadan. Alya took in a shuddering breath and sat on the edge of the nearest chair. "He's dead… I can't believe his dead…" she whispered to herself. She and Imrathon had always shared a strong friendship bond and now that he was gone, it was just hard to let go.

"Someone should inform his family." Mirima said as she turned to Alya. Alya nodded, accepting her silent request.

"I'll go with you." Thorontur said and stood up. Alya nodded and stood up as well.

"Take Tauriel with you." Faelwen suggested.

"Why? It's past midnight!" Thorontur asked as he held the door open for Alya.

"She knows better how to handle Arandur, he was close with his uncle." Faelwen explained. Thorontur nodded grimly and closed the door behind him.

Faelwen turned to others. "Let's go to the healing ward and talk to Locien and the king." Everyone nodded and followed her silently out of the room. They were all silent on their way to the healing ward. Everyone was drowning in their own thoughts and worries, trying to accept what had befallen their friend and comrade. When they arrived at the healing ward, they found Hirion and Calanon standing in front of the doors talking in hushed tones. They turned around quickly at their arrival. Faelwen nodded at them.

"Thank Eru you're here." Calanon said in a relieved voice.

"We know about Imrathon." Hérion said briefly before making for the door. Hirion and Calanon nodded grimly and followed them inside the room.

The healing ward was rather crowded for that time of night. Eight beds were occupied with blood covered soldiers and healers were tending to them. Some soldiers were wondering around or sitting by their wounded comrade's bed side. They passed Legolas' bed and they couldn't help standing for a moment to see him.

"Poor boy…" Mirima whispered as she bent over Legolas. He seemed thinner than always and his skin was so pale that made him look gray. His breathing was ragged and his chest was raising and falling frantically with every short breath he took.

"Hasn't he woken yet?" Hérion asked as he turned his back to the bed, not having the heart to see Legolas like that.

"No, he hasn't moved for days…" Hirion whispered and Hérion couldn't help but notice that his friend's voice was shaking.

They all stood in silence for a moment before Hirion asked them to follow him.

He led them to the end of the hall, toward a door which was closed most of times but tonight the door was ajar.

Hirion pushed the door completely open and stepped inside and nodded at them to follow him inside.

Faelwen cautiously stepped inside followed by others. The room felt rather colder than the main hall and there was a table at the center of the room and on the table was…

"Sweet Eru…" Hérion whispered as he laid his eyes on the body of his dead comrade laying on the table. His lower body was covered by a thin white sheet and his torso was naked. Ionwë was bending over the cold and pale body with Thranduil standing behind him. The king's face was impossible to read. He was wearing his emotionless mask again. He was eyeing the body with no emotion in his eyes… they were empty. He didn't bother to raise his head to acknowledge his friends' presence but stayed the way he was, like a stony statue. Locien, however bowed his head politely at them. Faelwen could see distress all over his face. His blond hair was a mess and his green eyes were full of fear and sadness.

"Is that… him?" Sellion asked in a low voice. Ionwë nodded without raising his head.

"Come closer… I've found things you need to know."

Sellion shook his head firmly. Morcion rolled his eyes and gave him a nudge forward.

"Don't be an elfling you see dead bodies in battlefield every day!" He reasoned.

"That is different! This is our friend!" Sellion exclaimed. "I can't look at his lifeless face! I just… can't… without remembering he was alive a couple of weeks ago!" He yelled before storming off. Mirima glanced at the door before taking another step closer to the table.

"What is it that you wanted to show us, master Ionwë?" She asked trying to look calm.

Ionwë blinked, coming out of the shock and turned to Imrathon's body.

"Well…" he started. "I've examined his body and it turned out that he'd been killed in the last 24 hours." He walked around the table to come and stand in front of them. "He'd been wildly tortured, I can see that clearly with all these bruises and broken bones…"

"Can you tell us what has caused his death?" Faelwen asked.

"His throat has been slitted and-" Faelwen silenced him by raising her hand. "That'd be enough, thank you." She said in a shaking voice as a wild rage started to burn her chest. 'How ruthless they could be?' she wondered.

"Have you informed his family?"

Faelwen jumped at hearing Thranduil's voice. She turned to meet his eyes but his head was still bent, staring down at Imrathon's face.

"Yes my king, Alya and Thorontur have taken charge of it." She replied, watching Thranduil's face carefully, trying to spot any changes in his face. He only nodded and headed toward the door without looking back.

"I believe there's nothing more to tell." He said dryly before walking out and leaving the door open behind him silently inviting others to follow him. They all followed him obediently to the previous hall and saw him sitting on a chair beside Legolas' bed. The king's eyes were closed and he'd his hands clasped in front of his face. They stood in front of him not knowing what to do. But Thranduil opened his eyes and turned to Locien.

"Captain…"

Locien jumped at being addressed so suddenly.

"My king?"

"You've done enough for today, go and rest." Thranduil dismissed him with a nod. Locien bowed deeply, somehow relieved, and left.

Thranduil then stood up and walked toward the window. They watched him in silence as he did. He stared out the window and glanced down at the dark forest… his dark forest… his realm… his dark and dangerous realm… he took a deep breath and tried to turn around to face his friends but how could he? How could he look into their faces after letting them down several times? How could he look into those loyal eyes after failing to protect them from death and danger… what he'd sworn to do… what he'd promised his father to do before he died… when did he become so powerless and miserable? He'd been betrayed two times but his father had never been betrayed… wasn't that a sign that he was doing something wrong? That he didn't deserve the title of "king" from the beginning?

His heart jumped in his throat at that thought… what had he done wrong?

"I think we now know their whereabouts." Calanon suddenly pointed out, trying to lift the tension. Thranduil jumped out of his haze at hearing his voice and nodded without turning around.

Morcion frowned. "Should we send a patrol for further investigation?"

"NO!" Thranduil almost shouted without realizing it. He shook his head and turned to his friends finally facing them and repeated in a softer tone. "No…" Morcion nodded still in shock for Thranduil's sudden outburst.

"We've lost too many already… we can't lose another single elf to those dark elves." He said and sat down beside Legolas' bed again. "We should stop acting spontaneously, we need a plan…" he turned to Faelwen. "Summon the council for tomorrow morning." Faelwen nodded at hearing her king's order and couldn't help smiling. It was the first time in the past few days that Thranduil was actually doing something apart from staring at Legolas' fragile body on the bed.

"That can be arranged." She said with a short bow. Thranduil nodded gratefully.

"Then go and take some rest…" he said with a forced smile. His friends nodded at once and bid him good night before leaving. Apart from Hirion and Calanon, Faelwen was the only one to stay.

"Go Faelwen, or you will have no time to sleep." Thranduil said while rubbing his temples.

"I'm fine, I think you are the one who needs rest." She said with a smile.

"You two should rest too." He turned to royal bodyguards.

"You know I can't leave your side my king." Calanon replied.

"And I can't leave Legolas." Hirion pointed out.

"Then you can sleep here, we have many spare beds." Ionwë suddenly said as he closed the door leading to where Imrathon's body was being kept. Calanon and Hirion thanked him and chose beds on the either sides of Legolas' bed. Thranduil turned his head and stared down at Legolas again. He didn't know how long his son was going to last, just thinking that there is actually going to be an end to his son's life, sent a shiver down his spine. Legolas was the only one that he thought he would never fail but now…

"It's not your fault." Faelwen's soft voice made Thranduil jump in surprise.

"How can you say that?" he whispered trying not to attract attention.

"The time has changed…people have changed, you can't control every single elf in your realm, you are not responsible for their corruption, they choose their path on their own, you are not responsible for their choices."

Thranduil opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted by hearing someone bursting through the door. Calanon and Hirion jumped on their feet ready to defend their king but they were surprised when Hérion came into view, he was panting heavily and was obviously shocked.

"You would never believe it…" he said as he came to stand in front of them.

"What has happened?" Thranduil said as he slowly stood up.

Hérion smiled. "A party from Rivendell just passed our borders."

***End of chapter 17***

**P.S: So sorry for the late update, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Waiting eagerly for your reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"A party from Rivendell just passed our borders." Hérion's voice echoed in the healing hall. Thranduil stared at him in shocked. 'What do they want here?'

"What do they want here?"Faelwen asked the question out loud.

"I do not know, all I know is they will be here before dawn." Hérion replied. Faelwen turned to Thranduil, silently asking for orders. Her king sighed and stood up.

"Alert the servants, Faelwen. Tell them to prepare our guest chambers and ask lady Nessima to prepare breakfast an hour earlier." He shook his head and turned to Hérion. "And it would be so kind of you if you'd go down to the cellars and ask Galion to send up some good wine."

They both nodded and headed for the door.

Thranduil sat down again and clasped his hands in front of his face and stared at the wall in front of him. Hirion sat down beside him and sighed.

"The last thing we need at the moment are unexpected guests." He grumbled.

"You seem to be forgetting something." Calanon spoke as he came to stand in front of them.

"Lord Elrond is the best healer in the Middle Earth, he might be able to help Legolas!"

Hirion blinked and turned to Thranduil. "Why didn't you ask him to come sooner?"

"I didn't think he can make it in time." He said without looking at him. "And I'd rather die than to ask that Noldor for anything."

"If you don't ask him Legolas will die! Is that what you want?" Hirion exclaimed, slightly angered by his friend's foolish pride.

"Of course not." Thranduil growled and stood up. "I will ask him for help as soon as he sets his foot in my halls." He said as he made for the door. "Keep an eye on Legolas while I have to see to the preparations. Meet me at the gates before dawn, Calanon, and you stay here with Legolas, Hirion." Both Calanon and Hirion nodded as the door closed behind Thranduil.

"Do you think he can save Legolas?" Hirion asked Calanon as they sat down again.

"I don't know but trust me… if he can't save him then no one can." He said with a sigh and rubbed his eyes. He was actually really exhausted. Hirion smiled.

"Go and get some sleep. I will watch over Legolas."

Calanon opened his mouth to protest but then he remembered the long day he had ahead and nodded instead and stood up.

"I'll be in my chamber. Send for me if you needed me. I will return in an hour."

Hirion nodded at him with a smile and watched Calanon leave. Then he sat in silence as different thoughts passed through his mind but he was cut off by Ionwë's hand on his shoulder.

"Lord Hirion, where is the king?" He asked. "I heard voices."

"Lord Elrond is in Mirkwood. He'll arrive at the gates before dawn." He answered softly. Ionwë raised his eyebrows at that.

"What a delightful surprise!" He said as he sat down on the edge of Legolas' bed with a cup in his hand. "It's strange that he didn't send a messenger beforehand though."

"It is. He must have been in a hurry. I wonder what business he might have in Mirkwood? It's been ages since the last time he visited." Hirion said in a low voice.

"I think we should wait and see." Ionwë replied before turning to Legolas. "Lord Hirion can you help me and hold Legolas' head up? So I can pour this tea down his throat."

Hirion nodded and grabbed Legolas by his shoulders and held him in a half sitting position. His prince's skin felt so hot against his hands and that scared him a bit.

"Can't you do anything about his fever? He's burning up!" He exclaimed as he watched Ionwë pouring the content of the cup bit by bit down Legolas' throat. Ionwë shook his head at his question.

"I'm trying my best, but nothing I've tried could bring his fever down but hopefully this tea might help." He said as he emptied the cup and nodded at Hirion to put Legolas down. As soon as Legolas' head touched the pillow he moaned. Hirion looked at Ionwë in shock but the healer's attention was already on Legolas.

"My prince? Can you hear me?" He asked softly and to his surprise Legolas' eyes fluttered open. His once bright blue eyes were now dull with pain and slightly reddish because of the fever.

"Hello my prince." Ionwë said with a smile. Legolas only moaned again in answer and whispered something that was too low to hear. Hirion bent down and listened carefully until he could make out the words.

"Ada…" his heart clenched painfully at hearing his prince's broken voice.

"The king is not here Legolas, but he will be back soon, I promise." He whispered the words in his ear and stroked his damp hair gently. But Legolas didn't seem to notice his words or gentle touch. He tossed his head from side to side and moaned louder.

"Ada…" his breathing quickened as he repeated the word over and over.

"Ada…"

"Ada…"

Hirion looked down at him in shock. And his heart broke as a single hot tear escaped Legolas' eye.

"Ada… hurts…" He moaned again and his words were followed by frantic sobs.

"Do something!" Hirion almost shouted at Ionwë who was already on his feet.

"Comfort him until I make a sleeping potion." He instructed before running to his desk.

Hirion nodded and held Legolas' shoulders in place, desperately trying to stop him from thrashing.

"Legolas calm down!" He whispered between Legolas' feverish moans.

"Hirion…" Legolas suddenly stilled and focused his eyes on Hirion.

"Yes Legolas?" He said softly.

"Where… is … Ada?" He asked in hoarse voice.

"He's not here but he will be back, just hold on…"

"I'm dying Hirion…"

Hirion froze at hearing those words. "No… No you're not dying!" He shook his head in denial.

"They are… they… are… coming…for… f… for… me…" he sobbed as he started shivering.

"Hurry up Ionwë! He's hallucinating!" He shouted.

He could feel tears filling his own eyes. He gathered Legolas in his arms and held him to his chest. "Just be strong Legolas, everything will be fine!" He whispered in his ear but Legolas didn't seem to notice anything he said.

"I… I…" More tears started streaming down his face as he tried to utter words.

"Shhhhhh… it's alright…" Hirion said in a shaking voice. He was about to break down. It was just too much. He couldn't bear the sight in front of him.

"C… C… Can't go… without… goodbye…" Legolas whispered as he clenched at Hirion's tunic.

"You are not going anywhere little one… you will survive, just hold on a little longer… please…" He had to control himself. He had to believe in the words he said.

"Here!" Ionwë's voice broke through his thoughts. He handed Legolas' limp body over to him.

"Here my prince, drink this and the pain will go away." He said gently as if he was talking to an Elfling. Legolas drank obediently and Ionwë was proved right as Legolas' eyes closed and he fell back to sleep. Ionwë gently put him back down on the bed and covered him with thin sheets.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Hirion knew the healer was talking to him but he didn't bother to answer. No! He wasn't alright! He was dying with grief for his prince. It seemed like just yesterday when Legolas was a curious little Elfling running around these halls and warming the cold palace with his laughter. This shouldn't be happening to him! It was so unfair! He shook his head and tried to push the negative thoughts aside.

'Legolas will survive.' He told himself.

"You need rest." He heard Ionwë's voice.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. Sleep here if you wish. I will take care of Legolas."

Hirion nodded in dismay. No one could argue with the healer. So he just laid down on the bed beside Legolas and sleep took over him in no time.

Minutes before dawn a small party of elves arrived at the gates of Mirkwood palace. Lord Elrond smiled and nodded in gratitude at the group of elves that had gathered in front of the gates to welcome them. He noticed the king of the woodland realm standing in front of the group of the elves.

'There is no need though. You always stand out, Thranduil.' The elven lord thought to himself as he got off his horse gracefully. He could hear Glorfindel and Erestor getting off their horses after him.

Thranduil stepped forward and came to stand some steps away in front of Elrond and his party.

"Greetings Lord Elrond, it has been a while." He said in the politest voice he could manage.

Elrond nodded with a smile. "It has been, indeed. I've missed this forest. Even though it's not Greenwood anymore but still… it's magnificent."

Thranduil smiled politely and nodded at his servants to take care of Elrond's party horses and packs.

"Welcome to Mirkwood. Make yourself at home." He said as he led Imladris' elves into the great palace.

"What a beautiful palace, elven king. I couldn't wait to see it again." Said Erestor, chief adviser of Elrond. His gray eyes were shining with excitement.

"You may enjoy it as much as you wish, Lord Erestor." Thranduil said softly. He couldn't care less about what they thought of his home. He hated when people talked like that.

'If you don't have anything interesting to say then just stay silent.' He thought to himself. He just wanted to get rid of these uninvited guests and go back to his son.

Glorfindel sighed and glared at Erestor. He knew how much Thranduil hated these things. Erestor shrugged. The old warrior rolled his blue eyes and looked around just to make himself busy. He was tired. Really. He glanced around once more. 'Where is Legolas?' he thought to himself. He was the only one who would lighten the mood whenever they visited.

When they reached the main hall Elrond turned to his guards.

"Go and get some rest. We will meet soon." He said kindly and watched his tired soldiers leave with Thranduil's servants. Now it was only them. The people he needed to talk to.

"So Thranduil… I heard you were attacked." He said as they all sat down in comfortable chairs but Thranduil didn't sit down and stared down at Elrond who was sitting in front of him.

"How do you know?" He asked slightly irritated.

"I was informed by Lord Cerediron." Elrond replied without looking away from the fierce glare of the king. "He was here for-"

"Yes, I remember he was in my feast. I didn't know he was a spy of yours."

"Nobody was spying on you or your kingdom." Elrond said with a sigh. 'Here comes Thranduil's famous temper.' he thought to himself.

"And do you expect me to believe that?" Thranduil could feel his left eyelid twitching. "You came here to see if I'm dead or not?!"

"For Eru's sake, Thranduil! I was in Lorien when I received a message from Cerediron and I came as fast as I could!" Elrond replied and sighed. "I came here to see if you needed any help with your wound… which apparently you don't."

Calanon shifted in his place uncomfortably. He could feel Elrond was losing his temper.

"Of course I don't! I never-"

"My king!" Faelwen's hushed yet angry voice somehow calmed him down.

"Actually Lord Elrond, we need your help." She said and turned to Elrond who looked surprised.

Faelwen ignored Thranduil's icy glares and kept talking.

"You might have noticed that Prince Legolas is not here." She took a deep breath. "He has been poisoned by the Black Lilium."

Elrond's eyes widened in horror and surprise. He felt Glorfindel and Erestor go tense beside him. Faelwen didn't wait for his answer.

"Our head healer has been doing everything in his power to help Legolas but it all seems to be in vain. I… We were wondering if you…"

"I'd do everything I can." Elrond said in a serious tone as he stood up. "Take me to him."

Faelwen nodded and stood up and led the Imladris elves out of the room but Thranduil stood stubbornly in his place staring down at Elrond's now empty seat. Noticing all of these things Faelwen turned her head and glared at Calanon before leaving the room.

Calanon sighed.

"My king?" He called softly but Thranduil didn't answer him. He was so still that it worried Calanon.

"My king? Are you alright?" He asked cautiously as he came to stand behind him.

"That Noldor…" He whispered to himself.

"My k… Thranduil! Stop this madness! Why on Arda are you mad at him?!" Calanon exclaimed. "He's just trying to help!"

"HELP?! Help you say?!" Thranduil turned on his heel and glared at his friend. "These elves have never helped me! Where were they when our home was falling into darkness? Where were they when my father was killed in a battle they convinced him to go to? Where were they when I was left with a broken army?" Thranduil shouted on top of his lungs. "They weren't here when my kingdom was in a mess! They weren't here when I needed them!"

Calanon stood still, wondering how to deal with Thranduil's outburst.

"But they're here now, Thranduil and they want to help you. That is all."

"Weren't you listening?! These elves wish nothing but ill for me and my people! They never cared how miserable we are! What has happened now?! He suddenly becomes worried about my small wound and comes all the way here to help me? Do you expect me to believe that?"

Thranduil was panting heavily. His wound was burning and he thought he might have torn some stitches, but he didn't care. His son was dying and a filthy Noldor was trying to take his kingdom from him, what did he have to live for?

"Listen to me." Calanon said as he put his hand carefully on Thranduil's shoulder.

"You're blinded by grief. There is still hope for Legolas and you shouldn't take his last chance to live for some old grudges." He said softly and when Thranduil didn't say anything he kept talking. "You know Elrond is the only one who can save him."

"He will not save him." Thranduil whispered as he bent his head in grief.

"I'm sure he will try his best. Let's give him and Legolas a chance. Time has changed… you can sit down and talk about all these misunderstandings later but not now."

Thranduil didn't raise his head but Calanon could say he'd calmed down slightly.

"Let's go to the healing ward now… please?" He begged his king. Thranduil said nothing in answer. He just turned around and made his way toward the door. Calanon sighed in relief and followed him out of the hall.

***End of chapter 18***

**A/N: Oh god! I can't believe it took me this long to write this chapter. I'm so sorry guys. Now that I'm in the summer break I'll post more chapters. I promise. I hope you've enjoyed this one. If you did or did not, please leave a review and let me know what you think! Thank you!**


End file.
